Atrapada
by Katerina Redeva
Summary: SECUELA DESTERRADA / Bella sigue atrapada en la extraña prisión mental de Hera, mientras que los Cullen intentan salvarla, a ella y a Cole. Al mismo tiempo, los Vulturis empiezan a idear un plan para averiguar sobre las nuevas intenciones de los Cullen, y los vampiros tienen que lidiar con nuevas criaturas decididas a ocupar Forks
1. Chapter 1

**PREFACIO**

Bella conducía. Sabía que no era real, pero tenía miedo. Sabía que eso ya había ocurrido, y que no tenía remedio, pero tenía que seguir conduciendo. No podía parar. Cuando vio el puente, empezó a llorar. Sus amigos no le prestaban atención, casi parecía como si ella no estuviera ahí. Pero ella sabía lo que ocurriría, y no podía evitar querer que eso no ocurriera. Cuando perdió el control con el coche y cayeron por el puente, volvió a estar en el oscuro pasillo. Seguía llorando.

- Cuando salga de aquí, maldita diosa, y créeme que lo haré, te mataré. Lo juro.

Cole despertó cuando estaba solo. Y no es que lo estuviera muchas veces. Estaba echado en una cama, manchado de sangre, y Bella estaba a su lado, sangrando. El chico supo enseguida lo que estaba ocurriendo. Recordaba la flecha, y más tarde, a Hera detrás de él. Suponía que le había partido el cuello, o algo parecido, pero no se acordaba. Sólo sabía que había pasado horas de sufrimiento. No sabía cuántas, sin embargo.

Cuando Alice apareció en la puerta de la habitación, estaba sonriendo, y mantenía un teléfono móvil contra su oreja. Cole escuchó la voz de su hermana al otro lado del teléfono, por lo que se levantó cuidadosamente y, con movimientos torpes y con dolor en todo su cuerpo, se acercó a la vampira y cogió el teléfono.

- ¿Car? ¿Eres tú?-preguntó, llorando. Alice se sintió una intrusa en aquel momento, por lo que desapareció de la habitación.

- ¡Cole, menos mal que estás bien! He estado buscando una manera de salvarte, pero no la he encontrado. Y ahora que Hera te ha soltado, sé que está planeando algo.

- Pero ahora estoy bien. Lo que tenemos que hacer ahora es salvar a Bella y matar a esa maldita diosa de una vez.

- Lo sé. Pero quiero descansar. Quiero estar contigo, y con mamá y papá.

- Yo también. Pero sabes que no podemos, Car. No ahora.

- ¿Por qué no? No te digo que pasemos un mes con ellos, Cole. Sólo te estoy pidiendo un día.

- Vale. Te veo en Las Vegas.

- Gracias.

Cuando colgó, Edward estaba entrando en la habitación, con Rosalie detrás. Esta se llevó a Bella fuera de la habitación. Cole, sin más fuerzas, se dejó caer en el suelo, y Edward se quedó de pie al lado de la puerta, mirando fijamente la cama manchada de sangre y la ropa de Cole. Sacó varias prendas de ropa de un baúl al lado de la cama, y se la dio a Cole. Luego, señaló la puerta del baño y dijo:

- Date una ducha. Luego hablaremos.

Cuando salió de la habitación, Cole se metió en la ducha, y se pasó allí más tiempo de lo que pretendía. Estaba tan a gusto, y sus músculos realmente necesitaban el agua caliente. Cuando se vistió, se secó el pelo un poco. Lo llevaba más largo que nunca, y eso le hizo pensar en cuánto tiempo llevaba tirado en esa cama junto a Bella. Cuando bajó las escaleras, todos los Cullen, Renesmee, Alec y Jacob estaban ahí, y lo miraban fijamente. Cole se sintió incómodo, pero no hizo caso de ellos, y preguntó lo que realmente le interesaba:

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo así?-dijo, y todos se miraron entre ellos, sin estar seguros de si contestar o no-. ¿Cuánto?

Al final, Esme, negando con la cabeza, le contestó.

- Quince meses.

* * *

Por fin estoy aquí! Espero que os haya gustado esta introducción a Atrapada.

El primer capítulo se llamará: "Pesadilla antes de Navidad".

Nos vemos =)


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**PESADILLA ANTES DE NAVIDAD**

A pesar de ser diciembre, no hacía mucho frío en Las Vegas. O tal vez el motivo fuera que Cole no sentía el frío igual que los humanos. Y los humanos lo miraban como si estuviera loco. El chico se miró a sí mismo, y se dio cuenta de que no llevaba ningún abrigo; sólo una cazadora de cuero, que además estaba abierta. Cerró la cremallera de la cazadora, y metió las manos en los bolsillos, intentando aparentar normalidad.

Eran las siete de la mañana, por lo que no había mucha gente por las calles de la ciudad. Cole había quedado con su hermana y sus padres en una cafetería, no muy lejos del lugar en el que él se encontraba, en diez minutos. Estaba nervioso. Sabía que estaba diferente, y que sus movimientos eran torpes y bruscos. Le costaba mucho más que de costumbre aparentar ser un humano, y eso lo ponía muy nervioso. Eso y su pelo. Lo llevaba tan largo que le molestaba en el cuello y en los ojos. Y en esos momentos cualquier cosa era capaz de molestarlo.

Cuando llegó a la cafetería, nadie había llegado todavía. Por eso, pidió un café y se sentó a esperar. Mientras que se apartaba el pelo de los ojos por milésima vez, su hermana entró en la cafetería, que llevaba un vestido blanco, unas manoletinas negras y un blazer también negro, con los que desentonaba todavía más que su hermano. A ninguno de los dos les importó. Tampoco les importó que la gente los estuviera mirando mientras que, en mitad de la cafetería, se abrazaban. Llevaban más tiempo sin verse del que nunca habían llevado.

- Estaba tan preocupada por ti-dijo Caroline, cuando al fin se sentaron y ella pidió otro café.

- No me extraña. ¿Has visto mi pelo?

* * *

Edward, como cada día, se había acercado a la habitación en la que estaba Bella. La suya, se recordó. Después de que Rosalie le cambiara la ropa y él cambiara las sábanas, se había sentado junto a ella y había agarrado su mano, mientras que pensaba en alguna manera de salvar a la chica de la que se había enamorado.

Alice, Jasper y Emmett habían ido a preguntar a todos sus amigos vampiros alrededor del mundo sobre dioses, y no habían conseguido nada. Habían estado investigando en libros e internet, también, pero esas fuentes resultaron igual de inútiles. Sabían que sólo había una última opción, la opción que Alec les había dado meses antes, pero que a nadie había gustado: preguntar a los Vulturi. Ellos eran muy viejos, y conocían casi cualquier ser que hubiera en la Tierra. Sin embargo, a nadie le apetecía visitar a los vampiros italianos. Tampoco esperaan que ellos estuvieran emocionados por ayudar a Edward, que siempre había querido quitarles a Renesmee de las manos. Finalmente, Cole los había convencido de ir, por lo que Carlisle, Renesmee y Alec habían salido para Italia a la vez que Cole se marchaba a Las Vegas.

Edward agarró más fuerte a Bella. Si tan sólo supiera lo que hacía que agarrara su mano…

* * *

Hera había descubierto el lazo que unía a Edward y a Bella, y no dudó en utilizarlo a su favor. La diosa tenía influencia sobre todos los seres, ya fueran vivos o no-muertos, y Edward fue muy fácil de utilizar. La ayudaba a meterse en la cabeza de Bella, y a descubrir cosas sobre ella, cosas que ella quería olvidar. Cosas que la hacían sufrir.

Porque ese era su objetivo, al fin y al cabo. Había liberado a Cole, pero sólo porque la estaba debilitando hacerlo sufrir mientras que provocaba que la herida de Bella no cerrara y le hacía pensar en cada una de las cosas que la hacía sufrir. Decidió abandonar al chico, porque no lo odiaba tanto como a la chica, y porque estaba segura de que él no sería capaz de hacerle nada. Cole no era peligroso para ella. Sólo era un chico que, a pesar de todo lo que decía, quería volver a ser humano, aunque tuviera que estar muerto en una tumba.

La diosa sonrío cuando descubrió el secreto que hacía que Bella odiara la Navidad.

* * *

Había ocurrido cuando Bella tenía sólo siete años. Habían decidido pasar las Navidades con la familia de su madre, en Phoenix, Arizona; y Bella estaba muy entusiasmada por visitar a su abuela y conocer otras ciudades y gentes. Cuando llegó, sin embargo, todo se arruinó. Llevaban días sin hablar con la familia, y por eso no sabían que el primo de Bella había muerto. Bella no lo conocía, y nadie le había dicho nada sobre él, por lo que ella seguía contenta.

Sus padres no le prestaban mucha atención. Siempre habían adorado a aquel chico, y en ese momento estaban de luto. Bella sabía que había ocurrido algo, pero prefería no preguntar, y por eso se pasaba el día fuera, jugando con los niños de las casas vecinas. Sus abuelos vivían en una urbanización muy pacífica, por lo que nadie se preocupaba por sus niños y dejaban que estos salieran solos a la calle, incluso los que eran muy pequeños.

Un día, sin embargo, la felicidad de Bella desapareció. Se perdió cuando intentaba volver a casa, y estaba llorando cuando un hombre la encontró. Era un hombre mayor. Bella lo recordaba de aquella extraña reunión que habían tenido en casa de sus abuelos y en la que todos vestían de negro. No le gustaba, pero sabía que él podría ayudarle a volver a casa. Por eso, se acercó a él y le preguntó si podía llevarla a casa. El hombre, mostrando más amabilidad de la que aparentaba tener, le dijo que sí, e incluso le compró un pastel durante el camino.

Bella estaba muy contenta cuando entró a la casa, pero su enorme sonrisa desapareció cuando vio a su padre. Este estaba tirado en el sofá, y estaba borracho. Hacía meses que Bella no veía a su padre borracho, y deseó no haberlo visto aquella vez. Él se acercó a ella y le riñó por haber llegado tan tarde. Bella volvía a estar llorando, pero lloró todavía más cuando su padre levantó la mano. Cerró los ojos, pero el golpe no llegó. Su madre se había interpuesto entre ella y su padre, e intentaba detenerlo.

- Vete de aquí, Bella. Sube a tu cuarto-le dijo su madre.

Bella le hizo caso, pero le dio tiempo de oír los gritos de sus padres, y el golpe. Bella quiso volver y enfrentarse a su padre, pero sabía que no lo haría. Era demasiado cobarde. Por eso, salió corriendo de la casa, y se quedó toda la noche en el porche, mientras la nieve helaba sus manos y sus pies desnudos.

Era su castigo, por no haber podido evitar que lo que había ocurrido ocurriera.

* * *

Era peor de lo que Bella nunca hubiera imaginado. La chica no sabía cómo Hera había descubierto lo que su padre había hecho después de la muerte de su primo, pero lo malo era que lo sabía, y que lo usaba para hacerle daño. Todavía recordaba como su madre había salido a buscarla, horas después, con el ojo morado. A pesar de su reticencia, había arrastrado a Bella dentro de la casa, y le había preparado un baño caliente. Bella se había dejado porque apenas podía andar por culpa de sus pies congelados.

Bella se veía otra vez como una niña. Una niña con mentalidad adulta. Y no estaba en las escaleras, ni fuera de la casa. Estaba delante de sus padres, y no podía mover uno sólo de sus músculos. No podía siquiera cerrar los ojos. Ellos gritaban, y su padre tenía un jarrón en la mano. Bella quería salir corriendo. No podía siquiera gritar, para decirles que se callaran, pero ni siquiera podía mover la boca.

Lo único que podía hacer era esperar.

* * *

Cuando Edward soltó la mano de Bella, la conexión que Hera tenía con la mente de Bella se esfumó. A Hera no le había ocurrido nunca algo como eso, y se sentía confusa. Decidió abandonar temporalmente a Bella, a pesar de que esta pudiera escapar, e informarse sobre lo que había ocurrido para que perdiera la conexión con su víctima.

Mientras, Bella se encontró en el mismo pasillo oscuro, pero se sentía libre. Y además, sentía que algo había desaparecido. Se sentía más ligera, como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima. Sonrió, intuyendo que Hera había tenido algún problema con ella; y se dejó caer al suelo. Sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo para escapar de las garras de la diosa, pero necesitaba descansar. Llevaba días sin sentarse siquiera, y estaba psicológicamente agotada. Sólo descansaría unos minutos.

O eso pensaba. Se desmayó casi antes de terminar de acomodarse en el duro suelo.

* * *

Cole y Caroline volvieron a Forks al día siguiente. Esperaban encontrarse lo que había cuando se fueron, pero todo había cambiado. La casa de los Cullen estaba vacía, a excepción de las manchas de sangre que había en el suelo. Pero los vampiros no tenían sangre. Fue lo primero que Cole le comentó a su hermana, mientras que investigaban la casa. Parecía impecable.

- Renesmee sí. Y también puede ser de Jacob.

- Entonces… ¿qué crees que ha pasado?

- No lo sé. Pero tenemos que encontrarlos si queremos encontrar a Bella.

Siguieron investigando la casa, hasta que llegaron al garaje. Estaba completamente vacío. Ninguno de los coches de los Cullen estaba en el garaje, lo que significaba que se habían ido por voluntad propia. Iban a irse a buscar a los lobos, pero Cole descubrió una nota. Estaba en el suelo, cerca de la puerta. La chica se acercó y la cogió. Su hermano se acercó a ella y la leyó en voz alta.

- "Hemos tenido que irnos. Los Vulturi se han ofrecido a ayudarnos, pero han dicho que tenemos que estar ahí hoy mismo. Venid a Volterra en cuanto podáis. Tenéis los pasajes para el avión en el cajón de la cómoda frente a la puerta de atrás".

- Pero eso no explica la sangre-dijo Caroline, y salió del garaje, en busca de los pasajes.

Cole, sin embargo, no se movió. Sabía que algo estaba ocurriendo en ese mismo momento. Estuvo a punto de decirle a su hermana que no se moviera, que la casa no era segura, pero un golpe seco en la nuca se lo impidió.

* * *

Cuando Cole despertó, estaba atado a una silla. Su hermana estaba cerca de él, tirada en el suelo y con las manos y los pies atados. Tenía una brecha en la cabeza, y la sangre manchaba todo el suelo a su alrededor. Estaba desmayada.

El chico miró a su alrededor. No tenía ni idea de dónde se encontraba, pero sabía que no estaba en Forks. Y lo sabía porque una de las ventanas estaba abierta, y el ambiente no olía a bosque, como el del pueblo de su amiga. Estaban en un almacén, oscuro y mugriento, en el que sólo había una puerta y dos pequeñas ventanas por las que no podría pasar ni un bebé. Estaban rodeados de cajas y de lo que parecían sacos, que desprendían un olor que Cole conocía bien: la podredumbre de los cuerpos humanos que llevaban muertos varios días.

- Menos mal que ya has despertado-dijo una voz masculina, una que Cole ya conocía-. Llevo demasiado tiempo esperando a que cualquiera de vosotros despierte.

Cole se giró hacia la voz. Frente a la puerta había un chico muy guapo, de ojos dorados, al igual que su pelo. Pero su boca estaba deformada, y llena de sangre. Sus ojos eran malvados, y sus ropas estaban harapientas. Cole pensó en su hermana, en cómo reaccionaría si en ese momento abriera los ojos. Se volvería loca, probablemente. Pero ella no parecía en condiciones de despertar, por lo que Cole suspiró antes de acomodarse en la incómoda silla y saludar al chico que se acercaba al lugar en el que él se encontraba.

- Hola, Jordan.

* * *

Bueno, ya estoy aquí con un nuevo capítulo...

¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Qué creéis que le ha ocurrido a Bella? ¿Os ha gustado la aparición de Jordan? Descubriremos cosas sobre él y sobre lo que le ha ocurrido pronto, así que esperad el siguiente capítulo xD

El outfit, en mi perfil.

Quiero agradecer a todo el que dedica un trocito de su tiempo para escribir reviews o para añadir esta historia a sus favoritos y alerts. Quiero que sepáis que de verdad lo agradezco, y que me hace muy feliz leer los e-mails que me llegan.

Por cierto, si queréis leer avances sobre el siguiente capítulo, visitad mi blog. El enlace está en mi perfil.

Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. El siguiente se llamará: "Tortúrame si quieres".

Nos vemos =)


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**TORTÚRAME SI QUIERES**

_- Hola, Jordan._

- Veo que me recuerdas bien. Estoy seguro de que tu hermana también lo hace. ¿Qué te parece si la despertamos para comprobarlo?-preguntó el chico acariciando la mejilla de Caroline con delicadeza.

- No lo hagas. Ella no sabe nada de lo que te ha pasado.

- Es una lástima. Se dará cuenta muy pronto.

Jordan se arrodilló frente al cuerpo de la chica, y tocó la sangre que había en el suelo con la palma de la mano. Luego, se llevó uno de sus dedos a la boca y probó la sangre, cerrando los ojos. Cole estuvo a punto de vomitar al ver la macabra situación, pero sabía que tenía que mantenerse firme, mientras que se soltaba. Y es que el chico siempre tenía un as bajo la manga, y su vida humana le había enseñado un montón de cosas valiosas que sus padres habrían tratado corregir, como hacer un puente o a soltarse, ya fuera de cuerdas o de esposas. Era capaz de hacerlo casi con los ojos cerrados, pero el chico había hecho un buen trabajo, y le estaba costando más de lo que pensaba.

Cuando Jordan se cansó de probar la sangre de Caroline, se levantó, y le dio una suave patada con intención de despertarla. Esta lo hizo, intentando llevarse una mano a la herida de su cabeza, que empezaba a dejar de sangrar. Cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía las manos atadas, su cerebro reaccionó, y se fijó en su alrededor. Vio a su hermano, sentado en una silla y atado. Sabía que no le costaría soltarse, por lo que se fijo en su entorno, y mientras que fijaba su vista en la puerta, un pie le obstruyó la vista. La chica levantó la cabeza, y vio al chico del que una vez estuvo enamorada. Pero este no parecía el mismo de siempre, y Caroline se sentía asustada.

- ¿Qué tal estás, querida Caroline? Debo decir que estás más hermosa que de costumbre, que ya es decir-saludó el chico, arrodillándose y acariciando su cabeza con la mano en la que todavía estaba la sangre de la chica, y manchando más su cabello rubio, haciendo de ella algo macabro.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado, Jordan?

- Me alegra saber que me conoces, querida. Esperaba que tu hermano te hubiera contado esto, pero ya que no lo ha hecho, creo que tendré que demostrártelo.

- ¿Demostrármelo?-preguntó la chica, sin entender nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo, en el mismo momento en el que Cole gritaba:

- ¡Ni se te ocurra tocarla, idiota!

Jordan los ignoró a ambos, y levantó a la chica del suelo como si no pesara más que una pluma. De manera violenta, la lanzó contra la pared, y apartó su cabeza a un lado. Besó su cuello, mientras que la chica lloraba, y entonces, el chico le mordió. La chica nunca había sentido tanto dolor. O tal vez sí, el día de su muerte, pero se resistía a recordarlo. Lo único que sabía era que más le valía a Cole soltarse pronto, porque si no iba a morir. Sentía algo correr por sus venas, como un veneno, que le quemaba por dentro, y que hacía que quisiera suplicar por la muerte.

Cerró los ojos, pero entonces algo ocurrió. Jordan recibió un golpe, y Caroline cayó al suelo, desmayada. Lo único que pudo ver era que Cole no se había movido de su sitio.

¿Quién la había salvado?

* * *

- Carlisle, mi querido amigo-saludó Aro levantándose de su trono con los brazos abiertos y una de sus típicas sonrisas-. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Carlisle había entrado a la sala acompañado solamente por Alec y Renesmee. Estos, que no se mostraban muy dispuestos a ayudar a Carlisle en contra de los Vulturis, se habían colocado al lado de Jane, que miraba a su hermano y a la novia de este como si quisiera matarlos por el mero hecho de tener sus manos unidas.

- Necesitamos que nos ayudes, Aro. Pero lo primero es saber qué sabéis sobre los dioses, si estáis dispuestos a ayudarnos con nuestro problema.

- Por supuesto, amigo mío-accedió Aro sin siquiera consultarlo con sus hermanos, que no parecían pensar lo mismo que él sobre el tema. Cayo, como siempre, parecía bastante enfadado, y no parecía querer siquiera ver a Carlisle. Marco, en cambio, simplemente parecía impasible, igual que siempre. No parecía que el tema le importara, a pesar de que los dioses fueran, probablemente, los únicos seres capaces de acabar con vampiros-. ¿Qué quieres saber?

- Tienen siervos, ¿verdad?-fue la primera de las preguntas que Carlisle hizo, a pesar de tener muchas más. El vampiro rubio era consciente de que no sabía mucho sobre lo que Bella era, por lo que decidió que lo primero, lo más importante, sería informarse.

- Ah, sí, los muertos. En la antigüedad no tenían tantos como ahora, pero era sólo porque no sabían que cualquier muerto les valía. Cuando lo descubrieron, empezaron a quedarse con todos los muertos que tenían cerca, pero estos enloquecieron, por lo que ahora ya no tienen tantos.

- Y… ¿qué tienen de especial?

- Son inmortales, y tan fuertes y tan rápidos como un vampiro. Pero necesitan armas, por lo que viven en gran desventaja. ¿Por qué me preguntas sobre esto, Carlisle?

Carlisle dudó. No sabía si Bella querría que él contara esas cosas al vampiro más malvado del mundo, pero se decidió por contar la verdad. Aquella era, posiblemente, la única manera que encontrarían de salvar a Bella, y sabía que Edward no le perdonaría si no cooperaba con los Vulturis para conseguir la información que necesitaban. Respiró hondo, y empezó a hablar.

Les contó todo lo que había ocurrido desde septiembre del año pasado. Les contó como Bella había aparecido en el bosque, y como la habían ido conociendo. También les contó sobre sus primeras suposiciones sobre la naturaleza de Bella, y como había aparecido Renata. Les habló de Las Vegas, y de cómo habían acabado en el Olimpo. Por último, les dijo sobre lo ocurrido con Cole y con Bella, y como el chico ya había despertado. Los tres Vulturis escucharon con atención, y permanecieron solamente unos segundos en silencio hasta que Marco habló.

- La sierva que tanto os importa está en una prisión mental. La diosa os utiliza a vosotros, al menos a los que la conocéis, como vínculo para torturarla. Hera habrá descubierto muchas cosas sobre su pasado con las que la torturará, y no la soltará hasta que se aburra o decida matarla.

- ¿Y vosotros no sabéis nada sobre cómo salvarla?

- Hay una manera, sí-dijo Marco, pero Cayo le interrumpió.

- Silencio, hermano. No hagamos esto sólo por ayudarlos. No queremos meternos en problemas con los dioses, Carlisle.

- Lo sé. Sólo necesito información. No voy a pediros nada más.

- Déjalo, hermano-intervino Aro-. Aparte de los siervos, están los esclavos. Lo único que tenéis que hacer es encontrar a uno, y él os ayudará. Ellos son los únicos que tienen una relación lo suficientemente estrecha con los dioses como para poder influir en sus pensamientos.

- ¿Y dónde vamos a encontrar a uno-preguntó Renesmee, a pesar de haber intentado no entrometerse. No quería que Aro supiera que iba a volver a marcharse.

- Probablemente uno de los amiguitos de vuestra sierva lo sea. Sólo tenéis que preguntar; es muy sencillo. Que te lo pases bien con ellos Renesmee. Pero vuelve en cuanto te sea posible.

- Por supuesto, Aro. Gracias.

Cuando Renesmee empezó a caminar hacia la salida de la gran sala, Carlisle supo que tenía que hacer lo mismo. Lo supo por dos motivos: primero, porque Aro se había vuelto a sentar en su trono y había dejado de hacerle caso; y segundo, porque la mirada que la hermana de Edward había dirigido hacia él se lo había indicado. Así que, después de murmurar un saludo hacia los vampiros italianos, se marchó detrás de la chica, y apenas pudo escuchar como Aro le decía a Alec que se marchara antes de que se arrepintiera de dejarlo marchar de nuevo.

* * *

Bella estaba a las afueras del mismo edificio en el que Hera la había secuestrado. Estaba cansada, y cojeaba, pero sabía que no podía detenerse, que si lo hacía Hera la encontraría y la mataría. Por eso, no dejo de caminar, y se dirigió hacia la casa en la que vivía Zeus. Esta estaba custodiada por dos hombres que Bella sabía podían acabar con ella sin siquiera mover un dedo. Se quedó alejada de ellos, al pie de las escaleras, y les habló con voz débil.

- Necesito ver a Zeus.

- Él no está aquí-contestó uno de ellos, sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada a la chica que parecía a punto de desvanecerse-. Pero puedes esperarlo ahí.

- Claro. Gracias por vuestra amabilidad-dijo la chica sarcásticamente, sentándose en el suelo e ignorando a todos los que la miraban desde las calles abarrotadas.

- Sólo cumplimos órdenes.

* * *

Cuando Caroline volvió a despertar, se encontró en una celda. Había una persona a su lado, desmayado. Era Jordan. La chica apartó la vista para no ver la sangre alrededor de la boca del chico. Había otra celda frente a la suya, en la que estaba Cole. Este estaba despierto, y la miraba con una débil sonrisa. Seguía atado de pies y manos, pero esta vez parecía incapaz de soltarse. Caroline frunció el ceño y abrió la boca con intención de hablar, pero su hermano se lo impidió negando con la cabeza y señalando a Jordan, que había empezado a moverse.

Caroline se levantó, teniendo cuidado de no despertar al chico que estaba a su lado. La celda era pequeña, y Caroline apenas tenía espacio para moverse, pero era una chica de ideas fijas, y aun con las manos atadas a su espalda y con una herida en su cuello que no parecía querer sanar, se puso de pie, y con toda su fuerza, le dio una patada al chico que dormía a su lado en el estómago. Este se quejó mientras que despertaba e intentaba agarrarse el estómago con una de sus manos, pero que estaba atada. Jordan miró a Caroline con una mueca de dolor, y ella le sonrió, mientras que le daba otra patada, esta vez en una de las espinillas del chico. Jordan volvió a quejarse, pero no hizo nada para impedir que la chica le pegara. Eso no le molestaba, a pesar del dolor; lo que le molestaba era la risa de Cole en la celda de al lado. También le molestaba saber que los estaban observando, pero eso no se lo diría a ninguno de los dos que estaban junto a él.

Cuando Caroline se cansó de golpear al chico, este sabía que tenía un par de costillas rotas, y sabía también que había heridas y hematomas a lo largo de todo su cuerpo. La chica se separó del hombre herido, que sólo se dio la vuelta hasta quedar bocabajo, y se dirigió hacia los barrotes de la celda, que eran mucho más fuertes de lo que parecían. Cole ya sabía que sería imposible romper los barrotes, pero no le dijo nada. Había estado meses sin verla, que a él le habían parecido años, y verla le parecía lo mejor que hacer en esa maldita celda en la que estaba encerrado.

Cuando Jordan se incorporó hasta quedar sentado con la espalda pegada a la pared, Caroline se giró hacia él con una sonrisa que cualquier modelo envidiaría. Parecía la mujer más dulce del mundo, a pesar de haberle dado una paliza en aquel momento, y Jordan la vio por primera vez como a una mujer más que como comida. Por eso, le habló con susurros que sabía que ambos hermanos podrían escuchar.

- Puedes pegarme, tortúrame todo lo que quieras. Eso no te va a ayudar a salir de aquí-dijo el chico, mirándola fijamente, y esta le devolvió la mirada.

Luego, asintiendo con la cabeza, se pasó las manos por el pelo, dónde todavía tenía sangre fresca, y luego se acercó al chico. Jordan temía lo que Caroline le pudiera hacer, pero no se movió. La rubia le pasó las manos por la cara, manchándolo de sangre y haciendo que la expresión de Jordan cambiara a una mucho más salvaje. No hizo nada, sin embargo.

- Esto es tortura. Lo que tú me has hecho es tortura. Tortúrame si quieres, Jordan, pero eso no va a conseguir que te sientas mejor. Yo nunca dejaré que sientas que has conseguido algo sólo por torturarme.

El chico iba a contestarle algo, lo primero que se le ocurriera, pero no lo hizo. Alguien apareció delante de las celdas interrumpiéndolo. Ninguno de los tres conocía al hombre que se acercaba a ellos, con una negra capa que rozaba el suelo. Les dedicó una sonrisa amplia, pero ninguno de ellos se sintió más tranquilo. El hombre se presentó.

- Mi nombre es Aro. Encantado de conoceros, chicos.

* * *

Bella despertó en una calle vacía. Sabía que seguía en el Olimpo, pero no conocía aquella calle. Se levantó y miró a ambos lados de la calle, pero no había nadie en toda la calle, y no había ninguna luz en ninguno de los dos lados. Empezó a caminar hacia la izquierda, pero sólo por seguir la contraria a eso que se dice de que las personas siempre giran a la derecha. Cuando llegó al final de la calle, se adentró en otra que estaba igual de vacía, pero que parecía mucho más sucia y pobre.

Un chasquido a sus espaldas, y Bella se giró rápidamente. La calle estaba vacía.

Otro chasquido, esta vez al otro lado. Se volvió a girar, y vio a Zeus.

- Isabella, no deberías estar aquí. Este es un lugar peligroso.

- Me he despertado aquí. No sé que me ha ocurrido.

- Yo sí, afortunadamente. Sé que mis hombres son unos traidores, que probablemente Hera los ha seducido y que tienes que salir de aquí inmediatamente si no quieres que cualquier monstruo de los que viven aquí te maten.

* * *

Bueno, aquí estoy con el segundo capítulo de Atrapada. ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Qué creéis que le pasará a Bella en ese lugar? ¿Cuáles serán los planes de Aro?

A pesar de que sólo he tenido un review, voy a escribir lo mismo de siempre...

Quiero agradecer a todo el que dedica un trocito de su tiempo para escribir reviews o para añadir esta historia a sus favoritos y alerts. Quiero que sepáis que de verdad lo agradezco, y que me hace muy feliz leer los e-mails que me llegan.

Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. El siguiente se llamará: "Historias de terror".

Nos vemos =)


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 3**

**HISTORIAS DE TERROR**

Bella corría, pero estaba empezando a cansarse. Sabía que pronto tendría que detenerse, y que eso podría conseguir que la mataran. Pero no había ninguna otra cosa que ella pudiera hacer, ya que Zeus no podía ayudarla ahí. En aquel lugar, los dioses no intervenían. Aquel era algo parecido a su coliseo, pero con la diferencia de que ellos no controlaban a los monstruos. Estos eran seres que se guiaban por la rabia y los instintos animales, y por eso, podían acabar con cualquiera de los que eran como Bella.

Cuando se detuvo, se puso a pensar en cómo había descubierto sobre lo que ocurría en aquel lugar. Cole se lo había contado, hacía ya años. Recordaba que no había sentido ningún miedo, y que sólo había querido ir a ese lugar a matar a algunos monstruos. En aquellos primeros años como inmortal, Bella había sido muy impulsiva y violenta. Lo único que le interesaba era luchar y matar. Esa era una de las razones por las cuales se sentía tan a gusto con Cole.

La chica volvió a empezar a correr, recordando lo que le había contado Cole aquel día.

_Aquel lugar era el sitio más oscuro de todo el Olimpo. Lo habían descubierto los propios dioses hacía ya muchos siglos. El único lugar bajo su dominio que, por alguna extraña razón, no eran capaces de controlar. En aquel lugar todo era exactamente igual a una ciudad normal, una ciudad humana, pero sus habitantes eran completamente diferentes._

_Había todo tipo de monstruos. Se rumoreaba que había vampiros, hombres-lobo, y distintos demonios que sólo podían pensar en comer. En comer gente. Pero no gente normal, por supuesto. No querían humanos, ni los supuestos vampiros, ni los supuestos hombres-lobo. Querían comerse a gente que era como Bella._

_Se suponía, a pesar de que nadie lo hubiera dicho nunca, que un dios que los griegos no conocían estaba al mando de todos aquellos monstruos, pero por supuesto, no podían asegurarlo. Sólo lo sabían._

_Se decía que, una vez, una chica que apenas era una niña había quedado encerrada en aquel lugar después de que Apolo se enfadara con ella. Ella había caminado por el lugar, sin saber dónde se encontraba, dado que en aquella época el lugar era desconocido para todos, y que una manada de extraños demonios de pequeña estatura y brillantes ojos dorados la encontró. Aquellos monstruos la cogieron, sin darle tiempo a la chica a que se defendiera, y la escondieron en una de sus guaridas. La ataron, y la torturaron durante meses, arrancándole pequeños trozos, primero de piel, y más tarde de carne. La chica no terminaba de estar lo suficientemente mal como para morir, pero sí lo suficiente como para desear que la mataran. Finalmente, los demonios la soltaron, fuera de aquel extraño coliseo, pero con heridas que nunca llegaron a sanar._

La chica aceleró el paso. Esa no era la única historia que había escuchado, por supuesto, pero sí una de las más terribles. Y el hecho de que la víctima fuera poco más que una niña lo hacía incluso peor. Bella sabía que la salida estaría cerca, ya que Zeus la guiaba. O eso es lo que ella pensaba. No sabía cómo, pero estaba segura de qué camino elegir cada vez que encontraba una intersección o un cruce de caminos. Sentía, además, que una extraña sensación la llenaba conforme más iba avanzando.

Estaba a punto de llegar a la salida, cuando uno de esos monstruos se interpuso en su camino. Tenía forma humana, pero era mucho más alto que un ser humano normal, y parecía estar ciego. Bella estuvo a punto de dar la vuelta y echar a correr, pero se dio cuenta de que si volvía atrás probablemente se encontraría con más de esos demonios, por lo que decidió que era mejor enfrentarse a uno que morir a manos de varios.

Adoptó una posición defensiva, e intentó amplificar sus sentidos. No parecía haber nadie a sus espaldas, pero Bella había escuchado leyendas sobre seres que se movían con total sigilo también; por lo que no dejó de prestar atención a lo que pudiera ocurrir a sus espaldas. Por eso, cuando el monstruo la atacó, ella ya estaba preparada.

Cayeron sobre el suelo, y el monstruo atacó a Bella con garras que la chica no había descubierto antes. Le hizo una gran herida en el cuello, pero Bella no se detuvo en el ataque. Le dio un rodillazo en el estómago, y sacó una aguja que tenía en el bolsillo. No sabía si esos monstruos eran sensibles a la plata, pero por probar tampoco perdía nada. Le clavó la aguja en el cuello, y se permitió disfrutar cuando aquel ser gritó de dolor, y se retiró de encima de ella.

Bella se levantó de un salto, y sacó el puñal de plata que siempre llevaba. Se acercó al monstruo, mientras que este gritaba de dolor e intentaba sacar la aguja de su cuello. Sin embargo, cada vez que lo tocaba su piel salía ardiendo como si hubiera metido la mano en el fuego. La chica, sin sentir ninguna lástima, clavó el puñal en el corazón del demonio. Este emitió un grito ahogado, y se cayó al suelo, incapaz de mantenerse en pie. No podía parar de moverse desesperado por sacarse el puñal del pecho. Finalmente, dejó de moverse.

La chica respiró hondo, y sacó el puñal del pecho de aquel monstruo. Lo limpió y volvió a guardarlo en su sitio. Hizo lo mismo con la aguja; no podía desperdiciar ninguna de las pocas agujas que le quedaban, si monstruos como el que había matado la perseguían. Cuando estuvo segura de que todo estaba bien a su alrededor, volvió a dejarse guiar, y terminó llegando a un sitio que parecía mucho menos escalofriante que lo que dejaba atrás. Bella incluso se sintió feliz de ver aquel lugar.

Era un arco de madera elegantemente tallada, oscura y delicada, pero fuerte y resistente. Emitía un brillo sobrenatural, que normalmente hacía que Bella sintiera escalofríos. Aquella vez, en cambio, estuvo a punto de llorar. Aquel era un portal. Su salvación.

* * *

Los Cullen volvieron justo después de tener aquella conversación con Aro. Habían intentado ponerse en contacto con Cole y Caroline para buscar a un esclavo de Hera. Como no contestaron, decidieron volver a Forks inmediatamente para buscarlos, por lo que no cogieron siquiera un avión: el primero hacia Washington salía seis horas después. Los Cullen no podían perder aquel tiempo.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, descubrieron la sangre, y vieron que los hermanos Wright habían encontrado su nota. Eso sólo podía significar una cosa: los habían cogido. Así que sólo tenían una posibilidad. Tenían que contactar con Joseph y Dianna. Joseph contestó al primer tono cuando Rosalie lo llamó.

- ¿Sí?-preguntó el chico, sabiendo que estaba hablando con uno de los Cullen pero sin saber con quién.

- Necesitamos tu ayuda. La tuya y la de Dianna.

- ¿Les ha pasado algo a Cole y a Bella?-preguntó el chico, pareciendo realmente preocupado.

- En realidad sí. Cole ha despertado, y se encontró con Caroline, mientras que nosotros viajamos en busca de información sobre cómo despertar a Bella. Cuando hemos vuelto, había sangre en el suelo, y ellos han desaparecido.

- ¿Qué necesitáis?-preguntó Dianna, que parecía haberle robado el teléfono a Joseph.

- Dos cosas. A Cole y a Caroline por un lado. Y a un esclavo de Hera por el otro.

- Pues tenéis suerte con una de las cosas.

- ¿Por qué?-preguntó la vampira rubia, y escuchó la amarga risa de Dianna al otro lado del teléfono.

- Porque yo soy una esclava de Hera.

* * *

Carlisle abrió la puerta antes de que Dianna tuviera tiempo de llamar. Llevaban esperando un par de horas, aunque a ellos les hubiera parecido eterno. Por fin tenían alguna pista sobre qué hacer con Bella, y no pensaban desaprovecharla. Cuando el vampiro rubio vio a la chica, sin embargo, se sintió incómodo por haber parecido tan desesperado y haber olvidado la cordialidad que los dos jóvenes frente a él merecían. Sonrió, y apartándose de la puerta para que ellos pudieran pasar, los saludó de manera algo tensa.

Estos se sentaron en uno de los sofás. Habían tenido mucho dónde elegir, ya que ninguno de los Cullen se sentía lo suficientemente tranquilo como para estar sentados. Dianna lo hizo con total tranquilidad, como si todos no la miraran fijamente como si fuera una especie recientemente descubierta; y Joseph tenía la cabeza gacha. Se sentó al lado de la chica, pero no dijo nada. Parecía bastante dispuesto a estar todo el rato en silencio. En cualquier otro momento, alguno de los Cullen se habría dado cuenta de que algo había ocurrido con el chico, pero no en aquel momento.

- Supongo que no os interesa mucho lo que hagamos siempre que traigamos a Bella de vuelta, ¿verdad?-preguntó Dianna, cruzando las piernas y sonriendo.

- Haz lo que necesites-dijo Edward rápidamente, antes de que nadie pudiera siquiera pensar en qué responder-. Pero sácala de dónde sea que esté.

- De acuerdo. Necesito sangre humana.

- ¿Para qué?-preguntó Rosalie con cara de asco, pensando en brujas y en extraños rituales.

- No voy a hacer ningún sacrificio, rubia, por eso no te preocupes. Sólo necesito unas pocas gotas. Creo que el doctor Cullen podría ayudarme con eso.

- Sí, claro. Te la consigo enseguida.

Carlisle salió de la casa, y Esme le siguió segundos después. Mientras, Dianna se levantó y, sin decir nada a nadie, se dirigió al garaje. Allí toco las manchas de sangre que ya estaban secas, y cerró los ojos. Parecía estar muy concentrada. Nadie quería interrumpirle, pero aun así, no tuvieron tiempo de hacerlo. La chica abrió los ojos y se levantó de donde estaba agachada, con una expresión de alivio.

- Caroline no está muerta. Esta es su sangre, y sé que ella sigue viva. No puedo decir nada sobre Cole, pero tampoco es que me importe mucho.

- ¿Y no puedes hacer algo extraño para encontrarlos ahora que tienes la sangre de Caroline?-preguntó Jasper.

- No soy ninguna bruja, vampiros. Que os quede muy claro. Si queréis encontrarlos, lo que tenéis que hacer es seguir su sangre. ¿No es vuestro olfato lo suficientemente fuerte?

- Lo es, pero la mancha está seca. Ya no huele.

- Pues entonces deberíais esperar a que ellos se pongan en contacto con vosotros. Si es que lo hacen.

Todos se mantuvieron en silencio después de que la chica dijera eso. No sabían qué decir. Estaban abandonando por completo a Caroline y a Cole, y todo sólo para salvar a Bella. Además, estaban seguros de que Bella querría matarlos después de que ellos la salvaran sólo por haberlos dejado sin protección. Pero en aquel momento no les importaba lo más mínimo.

Cuando Carlisle y Esme volvieron, llevaban una bolsa de sangre cada uno. Sabían que Dianna sólo había pedido unas gotas, pero preferían traer de más que de menos. Le dieron una de las bolsas a la chica, y todos los vampiros exceptuando a Carlisle salieron de la casa. Dianna sacó un plato de la cocina de los Cullen, y llenó un vaso de agua. Cogió una vela, aunque le extrañó que los Cullen tuvieran velas. Luego, se metió en uno de los baños y cerró con pestillo. Carlisle entendió que la chica quería estar sola para hacer lo que fuera que haría, por lo que se marchó de la casa y se juntó en el bosque con su familia.

Un rato después, los Cullen olieron sangre. Y no era sangre humana. Era sangre animal. Emmett adivinó antes que los demás lo que estaba ocurriendo, por lo que salió corriendo. Sus hermanos lo siguieron, pero Carlisle y Esme decidieron quedarse por si Dianna salía de la casa con información sobre Bella. No lo hacía, y ya había pasado más o menos media hora desde que la habían dejado sola.

Mientras tanto, Emmett llegó a un claro, pero en vez de mostrarse, se escondió. Alice y Edward llegaron a él rápidamente y se escondieron a su lado. Rosalie y Alec se quedaron atrás, y Renesmee y Jasper subieron a un enorme árbol que les daría otra perspectiva de lo que ocurría ahí abajo. Era un lobo, enorme, que devoraba sin piedad a un pobre cervatillo. Cuando lo mató, se tiró al suelo, pero seguidamente empezó a sufrir espasmos. Cuando empezó a emitir rugidos que parecían gritos, Alice estuvo a punto de acercarse a él, pero se detuvo cuando vio sus huesos. Parecía que estaban cambiando. Minutos de sufrimiento después, un hombre apareció ante la vista de todos los vampiros. Se quedaron boquiabiertos.

Aquel ser no era como los Quileutes. Aquel era un hombre-lobo de verdad. De los que sólo aparecen en las historias de terror.

* * *

Siento haber publicado tarde... No sé ni en qué día vivo... Creo que le hecharé la culpa a mi enfermedad xD ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Qué pensáis sobre el extraño lugar en el que se había quedado atrapada Bella? ¿Qué pensáis de los licántropos?

Quiero agradecer a todo el que dedica un trocito de su tiempo para escribir reviews o para añadir esta historia a sus favoritos y alerts. Quiero que sepáis que de verdad lo agradezco, y que me hace muy feliz leer los e-mails que me llegan.

Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. El siguiente se llamará: "Amor y Odio".

Nos vemos =)


	5. SORPRESA

Hola!

Dado que hemos llegado a las 20000 views en Desterrada y a 500 views en mi blog, he decido que, para compensaros, voy a escribir otro outtake de esta historia, y que espero que sea mejor que el anterior.

Pero esa no es la sorpresa. La sorpresa es que vais a ser vosotr s quienes decidáis de quién queréis que sea el outtake. Para eso, podéis dejar un review en esta nota con vuestras ideas, o un comentario en el post del blog en el que hablo sobre la sorpresa.

Espero que os haya gustado la sorpresa... Si no os gusta, podéis comentar con sugerencias a la hora de dar sorpresas. Tal vez no soy capaz de darlas bien sin vuestra ayuda xD

Nos vemos =)


	6. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 4**

**AMOR Y ODIO**

Bella nunca había estado más contenta de ver la mansión de los Cullen. Después de cruzar el portal, esperaba haberse encontrado en el Olimpo de nuevo, pero estaba en el camino que llevaba a la enorme mansión en la que vivían los vampiros. Entró en la casa, y no le sorprendió encontrarse a Dianna sentada en el sofá, con una sonrisa que dejaba claro que ahora era Bella la que le debía algo a ella. Bella la ignoró, y se sentó en uno de los cómodos sillones.

- ¿Dónde están los Cullen?-preguntó, aunque en aquel momento sólo quería ver a Edward. Tenía que hablar con él inmediatamente.

- No lo sé. Se han marchado mientras que yo te salvaba. Querían darme privacidad.

- Los has echado con el olor de la sangre-asumió la chica, preparada para levantarse e ir a buscarlos. No tuvo que hacerlo.

Alice fue la primera en entrar, con Jasper justo detrás de ella. Los siguientes fueron Carlisle y Esme, y después de ellos entró Renesmee. El último fue Edward. Su mirada se dirigió rápidamente a la chica, que se acababa de levantar y que parecía a punto de volver a sentarse. Tenía una expresión agotada. Sin embargo, no se acercó a ella; su madre se adelantó.

Esme abrazó a Bella rápidamente, y esta le devolvió el abrazo. No dejó a mirar a Edward, y ambos supieron que tenían que hablar. Por eso, Bella se separó lentamente de la vampira, y se dirigió a todos mientras que se volvía a sentar.

- Gracias por sacarme de allí. ¿Dónde está Cole?

- Se ha ido con su hermana, y luego ambos han desaparecido-dijo Rosalie. Dianna añadió la información que la vampira rubia no quería dar.

- Los han secuestrado. Y no sé quién. Tenéis que encontrarlos.

- Si están en el Olimpo-dijo Bella, con una sonrisa cansada y que dejaba ver que no le importaba que los chicos estuvieran, probablemente, sufriendo-, ya pueden ir olvidándose de mí por un tiempo. Creo que voy a tomarme un par de meses libres. He oído que hay muy buenas playas por el Caribe.

- Iría contigo-dijo Alice. Luego, como si se le acabara de ocurrir, añadió-. Si no brillara.

* * *

Edward encontró a Bella sentada en una enorme roca, a unos 5 metros de altura, y sobre el río. De un salto, subió a dónde ella estaba y se sentó a su lado. No dijo nada, y ella ni siquiera lo miró. Llevaban mucho tiempo queriendo hablar el uno con el otro, pero ahora que podían, ninguno de los dos sabía qué decir. Finalmente, ella se atrevió a empezar a hablar.

- Creo que tengo que darte las gracias. Tú y tu familia me habéis salvado.

- No lo creas-contestó él enseguida. Giró su cabeza y la miró fijamente. Ella seguía sin mirarlo-. Lo único que hemos hecho ha sido tenerte meses tumbada en una cama junto a Cole y hacerle caso a él cuando despertó.

- ¿Y qué hicisteis?

- Preguntamos a los Vulturis. Ellos nos dijeron que un esclavo de Hera sería el único capaz de ayudarte. Luego, cuando íbamos a buscar a Cole y a Caroline, estos habían desaparecido. No sabemos dónde están.

- Pues yo tengo una idea. He olido a alguien en vuestra casa. Si no lo conociera sería muy difícil de encontrar, pero sé que Jordan ha estado en vuestra casa.

- ¿Quién es Jordan?-preguntó Edward. No conocía a nadie con aquel nombre.

- Un siervo de Artemisa. Caroline estaba enamorada de él cuando todavía estábamos en el Olimpo. Aunque dudo que lo quiera mucho ahora.

- ¿Y dónde pueden estar?

- Él no los tiene ahora. Estoy segura de que ha ocurrido algo más. Si no, ellos ya habrían podido con él. De eso estoy totalmente segura-respondió la chica, y se giró por primera vez para mirar al vampiro.

Él, después de pensárselo por unos segundos, alzó su mano y apartó unos mechones de pelo de la cara de Bella. Esta suspiró, y negó con la cabeza suavemente, en un movimiento imperceptible para los humanos. Pero Edward no era humano, y apartó la mano, sintiéndose rechazado. Bella, dándose cuenta de su error, agarró con su mano la nuca de él y lo besó.

Edward no quería rechazarla. En ningún momento se le habría pasado por la cabeza. Por eso, llevó una de sus manos a la cintura de la chica, y con la otra acarició su mejilla. Bella estaba sorprendida. No pensaba que Edward fuera a corresponder a su beso, y eso la dejó paralizada por segundos. Luego, con una sonrisa, correspondió al beso tan dulcemente como pudo.

Y es que no sabía nada de lo que sucedería a partir de aquel momento. Ninguno de los dos lo sabía. Estaban en peligro, día a día, y la desaparición y secuestro de Caroline y Cole sólo lo hacía peor. Tanto Bella como Edward querían ser cuidadosos y dar todo lo que pudieran, para conseguir salvarse y seguir juntos.

Cuando se separaron, Bella se tumbó en la piedra. Edward se recostó a su lado apoyándose en los codos, y mirando el cielo cubierto de oscuras nubes. Empezaría a llover en poco tiempo. Se lo dijo a la chica, pero esta sólo sonrió, y se puso de pie. Se giró hacia él, y su sonrisa se convirtió en una sonrisa traviesa cuando notó la primera gota caer sobre su cabeza. Sin decirle nada al chico ni darle tiempo a reaccionar, saltó.

Edward se puso de pie rápidamente, y miró hacia el rio, mientras que más gotas comenzaban a caer. Vio a Bella, con la ropa y su pelo empapados, nadando por el rio, como si estuvieran en verano a 30 grados. El vampiro sonrió. Bella lo miró, y con aquella mirada Edward supo que lo estaba invitando a nadar con ella.

No lo dudó.

Saltó detrás de ella y se decidió a perseguirla, mientras que ella se alejaba riendo.

* * *

Caroline escuchó gritar a Jordan. No sabía por qué, pero los habían encerrado en la misma celda, y en aquellos momentos el chico estaba siendo torturado por una chica llamada Jane. Caroline todavía no había sido torturada, y a decir verdad, lo agradecía. No sabía si estaban torturando a su hermano también, pero en aquel momento no podía concentrarse lo suficiente como para preocuparse por ello. Los gritos de Jordan no le dejaban relajarse.

Por suerte, los gritos terminaron pronto. Caroline escuchó a dos personas hablando sobre lo que ella creyó que era: "creo que no sabe nada, pero Aro no estará tranquilo hasta que no sepa qué está ocurriendo con los Cullen".

No le dio mucho tiempo de pensar en lo que aquellas dos personas habían dicho, porque lanzaron a Jordan literalmente dentro de la celda. Caroline se acercó al chico, e hizo lo que llevaba haciendo desde que habían empezado a torturarlo: lo llevó al baño y le preparó un baño lleno de espuma.

Y es que su celda era, en realidad, una suite presidencial. Tenía un salón enorme decorado de manera clásica, una habitación con la cama más grande que Caroline había visto nunca. Era una cama con dosel, y tenía sábanas de seda y una colcha que estaba decorada con un entramado diseño de pequeñas flores. Además, había un baño que tenía una elegante bañera con patas, una ducha moderna que no parecía encajar en la habitación, y un tocador antiguo.

Caroline dejó al chico sentado en el asiento frente al tocador, y le preparó el baño. Él, que parecía estar distraído, la miraba fijamente, aunque no parecía verla. Sólo miraba lo que estaba frente a él. No era que nunca lo hubieran torturado, porque los golpes que Caroline le había dado le habían parecido mil veces peor, pero aquella tortura le agotaba. El baño que la chica le preparaba cada vez que lo torturaban lo ayudaba a relajarse, pero sobre todo lo ayudaba las horas que pasaba dormido al lado de Caroline.

Cuando Caroline salió de la habitación, se tumbó en la cama. En un principio no pensaba dormir al lado de Jordan, pero, a decir verdad, no podía hacer nada más. El chico dormía mucho, y ella también necesitaba descansar, aunque fuera junto a él. Aun así, tenía que admitir que no estaba tan mal, y que empezaba a dudar sobre su odio hacia el chico. A decir verdad, de no ser porque estaban encerrados, la vida de Caroline con Jordan no era mala en aquel hermoso lugar. Antes de caer en un sueño profundo, la chica escuchó la misma palabra que escuchaba cada vez que Jordan volvía después de su tortura y ella le cuidaba:

- Gracias.

* * *

Cole no estaba siendo torturado. A decir verdad, le gustaba estar en aquel lugar, a excepción del hecho de no poder ver a su hermana. Pero los vampiros que los habían secuestrado ya le habían dado la razón: todavía no podían encontrarse, no hasta que ellos, Caroline y Jordan, recapacitaran.

En un principio, Cole había temido que estuvieran haciéndole daño a su hermana, pero se había convencido de lo contrario. Aro le había protegido la seguridad de su hermana: "Cole, te prometo que tu hermana no sufrirá ningún tipo de daño". Lo había dicho de manera tan convincente, que Cole le había creído.

No había prometido nada respecto a Jordan, pero a Cole no le importaba. Lo único que realmente le importaba era que tanto él como su hermana estuvieran a salvo. Y eso le había costado la seguridad de los Cullen.

Fue todo lo que Aro le había preguntado desde el primer momento. Lo único que le preguntó fue qué planeaban los Cullen con un esclavo de un dios. Cole le mintió. Y la verdad es que no le importaba traicionar a los Cullen, pero sí traicionar a Bella. Por eso, le había dicho a aquel vampiro que los Cullen sólo habían contactado con él para poder encontrar a una esclava, y que después se habían marchado con Jordan. Tampoco había contado nada del secuestro de Jordan, pero suponía que Aro y los demás vampiros en aquel lugar ya conocían aquella parte de la historia.

Desde aquel momento, vivía feliz. Tenía una enorme habitación con una enorme y cómoda cama, y muchas mujeres hermosas a su alrededor dispuestas a cualquier cosa con tal de estar con él.

Aquello era como estar en el paraíso.

* * *

Cuando Bella y Edward volvieron a la casa, estaban empapados, pero nadie hizo ningún comentario. Exceptuando a Emmett, por supuesto, que aunque no hizo ningún comentario, les dirigió varias miradas y gestos que habrían provocado el sonrojo de cualquier humano. Como ellos no eran humanos, lo único que hicieron fue responderle, de manera totalmente sinceramente:

- Te odio.

Alice y Renesmee no pudieron evitar la carcajada que escapó de sus labios, e incluso Rosalie había sido incapaz de sonreír. No le gustaba Bella realmente, pero mientras que su hermano no estuviera amargado, era capaz de hacer un esfuerzo. Esme sonreía, pero no con burla, sino con ternura. Aquella mujer desapareció de la sala, sabiendo que aquella era una situación incómoda para ambos. Decidió apartarse para que tanto su hijo como la chica que había entrado de manera poco convencional en sus vidas no se sintieran incómodos.

Un móvil sonó. Era el de Bella, que estaba escondido debajo de una de las hermosas y cuidadas tablas del parquet del comedor de los Cullen. Ninguno de los vampiros sabía que el teléfono estaba ahí. Y Bella tampoco. Sabía que el móvil era suyo, pero ella no lo había comprado. Cole lo había conseguido, y lo había escondido por si acaso tenían que contactar el uno con el otro. En aquel lugar, el teléfono estaría seguro.

La chica cogió el teléfono, y descubrió que había un mensaje de texto que venía de un número desconocido. Bella lo leyó para ella sola, y después, lo repitió en voz alta.

- No te preocupes, estamos con un vampiro llamado Aro que no sabe nada sobre ti. Si quiere ir a por los Cullen, yo te avisaré para que puedas salir corriendo antes de que ellos lleguen. Cole

Todos los Cullen miraron hacia Alec, que se encontraba al lado de las escaleras y que tenía una expresión confusa. Le había parecido extraña la disposición de su maestro a la hora de ayudar a los Cullen, pero lo había aceptado. En ningún momento habría pensado que Aro pudiera secuestrar a Cole y a Caroline.

Aro los había traicionado.

* * *

Aquí estoy con otro nuevo capítulo... ¿Qué os ha parecido? Parece que el amor entre Edward y Bella empieza a tomar forma... Pero aviso que de momento no va a haber mucho romanticismo, porque hay mucha acción hasta llegar a cierto momento entre los capítulos 9 y 10...

Aunque lo dijera en una nota que publiqué como anterior capítulo, quiero que sepáis que voy a preparar un nuevo outtake, y que **vosotros podéis darme ideas sobre en quién centrarme durante ese outtake. Por favor, dadme ideas.**

Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo. El siguiente se llamará: La Hija de la Luna.

Nos vemos =)


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO 5**

**LA HIJA DE LA LUNA**

Alec se enfadó, y salió de la habitación. Sabía que él no era el culpable de lo ocurrido, y no le importaba que aquellos dos estuvieran secuestrados, pero lo que realmente le cabreaba era saber que su maestro no confiaba ni en él ni en Renesmee. En ellos dos, que eran parte de su guardia más mortífera y a la que él más adoraba. El vampiro se sentía traicionado.

Empezó a correr, hasta llegar a perderse en el bosque. Pero no estaba solo. Sabía que Renesmee lo estaba siguiendo, pero no se había dejado encontrar de manera rápida, incluso sabiendo que su novia se enfadaría con él por haberla ignorado. Pero en aquel momento no le importaba. Lo único que quería era perderse y que nadie lo encontrara por varias semanas, al menos.

- ¿Se puede saber de qué huyes?-preguntó Renesmee, cuando llegó hasta dónde él se encontraba de pie, y se dejó caer al suelo-. Sabes que yo no corro tanto como tú.

- Lo siento. Sé que debería haberte esperado. Pero me siento desesperado.

- ¿Por qué? Sé que Aro nos ha mentido, pero ahora mismo eso no importa.

- No te importa a ti-respondió el vampiro, mirando a la chica que se encontraba sentada a sus pies. Le dolía decirle aquello, porque sabía que a ella no le gustaría, pero sentía que no podía ocultarle más lo que pensaba-. Tú tienes a tu hermano aquí. Pero no hay nada que me ate a esta familia de raros vampiros vegetarianos. Ni siquiera sé qué estoy haciendo aquí.

Renesmee miró a Alec, como si lo estuviera viendo por primera vez. Era consciente de que Alec sólo estaba en Forks por ella, pero hasta aquel momento no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que su novio echaba de menos su antigua vida como el segundo miembro más poderoso de la guardia de los Vulturis. Se levantó hasta estar frente a él, y agarró uno de sus brazos para que él no se marchara.

- Estás aquí por mí, y te lo agradezco, mucho más de lo que tú piensas. Y porque ya has estado mucho tiempo aquí sólo por no dejarme sola, quiero que ahora mismo, si eso es lo que de verdad quieres, te marches a Volterra. No te guardaré rencor, y lo único que te pediré es que me llames de vez en cuando.

Alec se quedó boquiabierto. Desde que conocía a Renesmee, ella siempre había sido una niña caprichosa que sólo se había preocupado por sí misma. En aquel momento, sin embargo, el vampiro estaba descubriendo otra faceta de su novia, una que él nunca habría pensado que existiera. Fue a contestarle, pero, repentinamente, sintió una presencia a sus espaldas. Renesmee abrió mucho los ojos, y Alec se giró y adoptó una postura defensiva ante su novia.

Delante de ellos, se encontraba una mujer. Era muy alta, morena y hermosa. Tanto su pelo como sus ojos eran oscuros, y vestía ropas de cuero, todas marrones. Parecía salida de una película sobre alguna tribu del Amazonas. Los miraba por encima del hombro, aunque con una pizca de curiosidad. Parecía pacífica, pero Alec no estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse. Sin embargo, antes de poder atacar a aquella extraña mujer, ella les habló:

- ¿Quiénes sois?-fue su pregunta. Renesmee se adelantó un poco hasta estar al lado de su novio, y tomó también una postura defensiva. Ninguno de los dos se fiaba de aquella mujer-. Contestad.

- ¿Quién eres tú?-preguntó Alec, preparándose para atacar.

- Mi nombre es Zafrina-dijo la mujer, sin parecer nada preocupada por los dos vampiros que parecían querer matarla-. ¿Quiénes sois?-volvió a preguntar.

- Alec.

- Renesmee. ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Renesmee, relajándose un poco, aunque seguía pareciendo nerviosa.

- Acabo de mudarme con varios miembros de lo que vosotros llamaríais aquelarre.

- ¿Importa cómo lo llamaríamos nosotros?-preguntó Alec, dejando ver que le importaba bien poco quién era, y que lo único que le importaba era qué era aquella mujer.

- Si queréis saber qué soy, deberéis pensar un poco. No es muy difícil, a decir verdad. Estoy segura de que vuestro aquelarre se alegrará de saber que hemos sobrevivido.

Alec no tuvo que pensar demasiado. Si era una especie que los Vulturis hubieran querido exterminar, sólo había una en la que el vampiro podía pensar: licántropos.

Alec había sabido desde que había visto a Jacob por primera vez que él no era como los licántropos a los que él había ayudado a exterminar. Él nunca habría sabido reconocer a uno de los hijos de la luna, sobre todo porque su olor era diferente, aunque parecido al de los Quileutes. Además, estos siempre habían sido mucho más ruidosos, mientras que los licántropos siempre habían sido discretos. Y siempre, hasta que los Vulturis los encontraron doscientos años atrás, habían estado ocultos.

Alec no había participado muy activamente en aquel exterminio, pero su hermana lo había hecho, y le había encantado. Decía que había algo extraordinario en poder matar a la única especie que había estado a la altura de los vampiros. Eran enemigos ancestrales, frente a los que los vampiros podían disfrutar de una pelea digna.

- ¿Vais en busca de venganza?-preguntó Alec, a pesar de que Renesmee no entendiera nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo. En Volterra, nadie hablaba de lo ocurrido con los licántropos. Por culpa del temor que Cayo tenía hacia ellos, hablar de los hijos de la luna estaba prohibido.

- A algunos les gustaría, pero yo no quiero eso. Y yo mando, así que no. No queremos venganza. Lo único que queremos es lo que nos pertenece.

- ¿A qué os referís?-preguntó Renesmee, confusa. Zafrina no contestó. Alec ya lo sabía.

- Quieren a los Quileute.

* * *

Los atacaron tan sólo cinco minutos después. Los licántropos sabían que los Cullen no podían entrar a la reserva, por lo que Zafrina había estado entreteniendo a los que sí podían entrar a la reserva. La única que quedaba era Bella, pero ella parecía estar muy ocupada con su nuevo amor, por lo que los licántropos no se habían siquiera preocupado por ella.

Los Quileute no sabían quiénes eran aquellas personas, pero sabían que eran peligrosas, y más fuertes que ellos. Los primeros a los que se llevaron fueron Seth y Leah. Acababan de convertirse en lobos por primera vez, sólo unas semanas antes, por lo que todavía no se controlaban, y su fuerza no era ni de lejos la de los licántropos. Los siguientes fueron Jacob y Quil. Estos, ya algo más veteranos, estaban demasiado relajados como para notar la presencia de los hijos de la luna, y estos los atraparon también de manera simple. Y así, todos los Quileute cayeron en manos de los licántropos, quienes se los llevaron a su escondite, en el que llevaban escondidos por más de tres meses, investigando a los vampiros, metamorfos y, sobre todo, a aquellos extraños seres que los acompañaban.

Rosalie y Esme salieron de la casa, dispuestas a cazar, cuando escucharon los gruñidos y los gritos. Sin llamar a nadie de la familia, salieron corriendo hacia el lugar del que provenían los sonidos, y vieron a Alec y a Renesmee tirados en el suelo. La chica sangraba, y había huellas animales que se dirigían al río. Alec se levantó en cuanto vio el estado en el que se encontraba su novia, y la ayudó a incorporarse. Rosalie llamó a Carlisle, y le contó sobre que la chica estaba herida. El vampiro se comprometió a llegar al lugar en el que se encontraban tan pronto como fuera posible. Esme salió corriendo detrás de las marcas, y Rosalie la siguió cuando colgó el teléfono. No se dijeron absolutamente nada.

* * *

Alec traía a Renesmee en brazos, y Carlisle estaba justo detrás de ellos. La chica negaba con la cabeza, y murmuraba que se encontraba lo suficientemente bien como para caminar, pero no podía siquiera levantar la cabeza. Alec la ignoraba, y se la llevó hasta la habitación en la que ella había estado descansando durante los quince meses que habían estado ahí. Mientras, en el salón de los Cullen, Carlisle les contó a Edward, Bella, Alice y Jasper (se había marchado a ayudar a Rosalie y Esme) que los licántropos habían secuestrado a los Quileute.

- Tenemos que rescatarlos-dijo Bella, levantándose; aunque se detuvo cuando vio que nadie parecía dispuesto a seguirla-. ¿Qué os pasa? ¿No vais a ayudarme?

- No podemos entrar en la reserva, Bella-dijo Edward. Bella suspiró, ideando un plan. Decidió emplear la compasión.

- Podréis cuando esos licántropos los maten. No creo que tarden mucho en hacerlo.

Los Cullen no parecían muy contentos, y no estaban dispuestos a arriesgarse a una pelea con los Quileute. Bella utilizó su última baza y, dirigiéndose a la puerta, susurró en voz baja y sin parecer estar dirigiéndose a nadie en particular:

- Tendré que traer yo de vuelta a las vampiras. Les diré qué clase de cobardes son los miembros de su familia.

Carlisle siguió a Bella rápidamente, y esta sonrió cuando Edward lo siguió segundos después. Alice lo hizo también, y Jasper la siguió. Era increíble como aquella pequeña vampira controlaba a Jasper. Alec bajó las escaleras rápidamente, y se puso a la altura de Bella.

- No me apetece dejar a Renesmee sola, pero no pienso permitir que esa zorra se salga con la suya después de haberle hecho daño.

- Me alegra que sepas lo que te conviene-dijo Edward, alcanzándolos y rozando suavemente el brazo de Bella. La chica suspiró-. Mi hermana te mataría si supiera que no te has vengado de quién le ha roto su blusa de Chanel.

Alec se permitió sonreír, y su sonrisa se amplió cuando escuchó a Alice a sus espaldas.

- No es de Chanel, es de Alexander McQueen.

* * *

Santiago, miembro de la guardia Vulturi, entró dispuesto a llevarse a Jordan para que Jane siguiera torturándolo. Sin embargo, se sorprendió de que la chica, aquella rubia que lo miraba con odio cada vez que él entraba a la habitación, no estuviera. Ella tenía que estar ahí. Si no estaba ahí, significaba que había huido.

Ese fue el último pensamiento de Santiago antes de que Caroline saltara sobre él y le arrancara la cabeza, con una fuerza que parecía demasiada para un cuerpo como el suyo. Jordan se incorporó en la cama, y sonrió. Sabía que Caroline era fuerte, pero no sabía hasta qué punto disfrutaba la chica de lo que hacía desde su muerte. Se levantó de la cama, y cogió el cuerpo de Santiago. Lo llevó hasta el baño, y lo metió en el agujero del conducto de ventilación. No podían quemarlo, ya que llamarían mucho la atención, pero se habían prometido quemar la cabeza en cuanto salieran de aquel lugar, para impedir que el vampiro "volviera a la vida".

Salieron de la suite en la que habían estado encerrados, y miraron a su alrededor. No había nadie, pero no tardaría en llegar alguien en busca de Santiago. Caroline y Jordan debían ser muy rápidos. Cruzaron varios pasillos, con Jordan siguiendo a Caroline, que sostenía la cabeza del vampiro al que acababan de matar e intentando calmar el olor de su hermano. Cuando lo encontró, quiso empezar a correr, pero Jordan puso uno de sus brazos en su cintura, y la atrajo hacia él, escondiéndolos en un estrecho pasillo. Segundos después, dos vampiros cruzaron el pasillo que Caroline había querido cruzar.

- Gracias-susurró la chica segundos después, mirando a Jordan. El chico asintió con la cabeza a sus espaldas, pero no la soltó-. Suéltame. Tenemos que encontrar a mi hermano.

- ¿Me matarás a mí así algún día?-preguntó el chico, ignorando lo que ella le había ordenado.

Caroline no dijo nada. Ya sabía que Jordan no era sólo un siervo, como ella, sino que se había convertido en vampiro, pero se había obligado a ignorar ese hecho. Aun así, había ido notando los cambios en el chico: sus ojeras, a pesar de que descansaba cada vez más, eran más oscuras; sus ojos se habían vuelto casi rojos y su mirada se había vuelto salvaje;… Pero ella no le haría nada. Sabía que Jordan había hecho un esfuerzo por no matarla, o al menos, por no beber de ella, y ella apreciaba ese hecho.

- No te mataré-respondió la chica. Luego, para que su discurso no pareciera tan amable, añadió-. Te odio demasiado como para darte el descanso eterno.

* * *

Cole notó que su hermana estaba cerca. Le abrió la puerta de su habitación justo cuando ella iba a entrar sin llamar, y dejó que entrara. Jordan también entró, pero se quedó lejos de ellos, mirando por la ventana. Repentinamente, sacó un brazo por la ventana en un movimiento brusco, que Cole no llegó a captar. Estaba muy distraído con el abrazo que su hermana le estaba dando. Cuando lo soltó, Caroline empezó a hablar.

- Tenemos que irnos de aquí. Sé que te gusta esta vida ostentosa, pero necesitamos irnos-dijo la chica. Sabía que así no convencería a su hermano, por lo que, con no mucha predisposición, siguió hablando-. Presiento que Hera vendrá aquí.

Cole le creyó, por lo que segundos después, los tres estaban saliendo de aquel enorme castillo. Después de su muerte, Cole confiaba en las predicciones de su hermana, y ella sabía que lo que había hecho no estaba bien. Engañar a su hermano era lo que menos quería.

Mientras que caminaban por las calles de Volterra, con Jordan al lado izquierdo de Caroline y Cole a su izquierda, un humeante contenedor desprendía un olor que llamó la atención a Cole, pero que los otros dos chicos parecían ignorar.

* * *

Ya he vuelto con otro capítulo... ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Qué pensáis de los licántropos? ¿Y de la huida de Caroline, Cole y Jordan? Aviso que pronto conoceremos a otro personaje xD

Quiero agradecer a todo el que dedica un trocito de su tiempo para escribir reviews o para añadir esta historia a sus favoritos y alerts. Quiero que sepáis que de verdad lo agradezco, y que me hace muy feliz leer los e-mails que me llegan.

Aunque lo dijera en una nota que publiqué como anterior capítulo, quiero que sepáis que voy a preparar un nuevo outtake, y que **vosotros podéis darme ideas sobre en quién centrarme durante ese outtake. Por favor, dadme ideas.**

Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo. El siguiente se llamará: Sed de Sangre.

Nos vemos =)


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO 6**

**SED DE SANGRE**

El motel era asqueroso. Caroline siempre había vivido entre lujos, por lo que aquella habitación en la que sólo había dos camas, una televisión que parecía más vieja que cualquiera de los vampiros Cullen y un baño con una ducha que ella no utilizaría. Pero tenían que descansar. Jordan estaba muy cansado, y Caroline aparentaba estarlo. Era la única manera de convencer a su hermano de que pararan. Cole no se detendría por Jordan ni un segundo.

Cole se negó a quedarse en el motel, y prometió volver en cinco horas. Era tiempo suficiente para lo que Caroline había pensado. Dejó a Jordan dándose una ducha, y salió del motel. Estaban en Roma, ciudad apropiada para lo que la chica buscaba. Empezó a caminar entre la gente, mirando a ambos lados, buscando al candidato ideal.

Se decidió por una chica joven, de unos veinticinco, de pelo castaño claro y ojos oscuros. Sabía que Jordan no elegiría a cualquiera, por lo que se dirigió hacia la chica, que caminaba hacia lo que parecía una cafetería. Caroline se tropezó cuando llegó a su lado, haciendo que a la chica se le cayera la carpeta que llevaba.

- Lo siento-se disculpó falsamente, recogiendo la carpeta con una sonrisa-. No te he visto. Mi hermano pequeño ha salido corriendo, y necesito encontrarlo. Sólo tiene cinco años-terminó la chica, y empezó a caminar. La chica empezó a caminar a su lado, y le sonrió.

- Puedo ayudarte a buscarlo si me das una descripción. Tampoco es que tuviera nada que hacer.

La sonrisa de Caroline se hizo más amplia.

* * *

Rosalie y Esme habían dejado noqueados a varios de los licántropos, pero sus fuerzas empezaban a fallar. No estaban bien alimentadas, y los hombres-lobo eran demasiados. Se colocaron una contra la otra, con los seres que intentaban matarlas rodeándolas, con expresiones feroces y gruñidos nada humanos.

La vampira rubia no podía creer que estaba arriesgando su vida para salvar a los perros sarnosos, pero prefería ignorar la razón que la había llevado a hacer eso. En aquellos momentos, prefería concentrarse en saber cuánto tiempo tardaría Bella en convencer a los demás vampiros de incumplir el trato y de ir en su busca a la reserva. O en cuándo Emmett llegaría a por ella. Rosalie sabía que su marido habría salido de la mansión desde el primer momento, y no le importaba. Sabía que él sólo no podría hacer mucho contra diez (o más) licántropos, pero la sobreprotección de Emmett en aquel momento la hacía feliz.

Esme, en cambio, no tenía pensamientos tan optimistas respecto a su esposo. Sabía que el honor y la educación eran valores muy importantes para Carlisle, y, a pesar de saber en su interior que su marido terminaría yendo a buscarla, se sentía sola. El instinto protector de Carlisle tardaría mucho en sobreponerse a sus valores morales.

Enfadada, Rosalie partió el cuello de uno de los hijos de la luna, que se estaba acercando peligrosamente a ella. Los dos que se encontraban a su lado se lanzaron inmediatamente sobre ella, pero la vampira, en su arranque de ira, se deshizo de ellos rápidamente. Pronto, se encontró con seis licántropos muertos o agonizando a sus espaldas. Se dio cuenta de que Esme también había conseguido inmovilizar a cuatro de ellos. Rosalie descubrió que eran más de lo que ella pensaba en un momento. Más que alrededor de diez, ahora diría que rozaban la veintena. Y sólo habían acabado con la mitad.

Entonces, Alice apareció en aquel almacén. Con paso elegante y tranquilo, pero con la rabia en la cara, se enfrentó a dos licántropos de vez y dejó inconscientes a los dos. Después, se apartó cuando el tercero estaba a punto de atacarlo, logrando que este acabara en manos de Emmett, que le partió el cuello sin pensarlo dos veces. Ya sólo quedaban seis. Una de ellos era Zafrina, a pesar de que esta no parecía muy interesada en la pelea. A decir verdad, parecía más bien divertida con lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Cuando todos los miembros de su manada estuvieron inmóviles en el suelo, la mujer se levantó con agilidad felina, y salió corriendo del lugar. Pero Edward y Alec estaban ahí, y parecían muy dispuestos a matarla. Se volvió, pero allí se encontró a Bella, que sonriendo con malicia, le dio un abrazo. Zafrina sintió miedo. Sabía quién era ella. Isabella, la sierva de Hera. La renegada, la que se suponía que era enemiga de todos. Antes de siquiera intentar escapar, Bella le clavó una daga de plata en el estómago, haciendo que la licántropa se derrumbara.

* * *

Cuando Caroline volvió a la habitación de aquel motel, Jordan seguía en la cama, pero ya no estaba dormido. Sólo observaba el techo, como si viera algo demasiado interesante como para siquiera volverse hacia Caroline cuando esta entró. La chica también levantó la mirada hacia el techo, y vio una asquerosa araña caminando lentamente entre las vigas. Apartó la vista, asqueada.

- Tengo algo para ti-dijo, mirándolo fijamente. Él no se movió, pero Caroline pudo ver cómo levantaba una ceja-. Pero primero mata a esa asquerosa araña.

El chico no se movió, y Caroline resopló. De un salto, alcanzó la altura del techo, y de un simple golpe aplastó a la araña contra el techo. Seguidamente, se fue al baño de la habitación y se limpió la mano. Cuando volvió a la habitación, Jordan se había incorporado un poco, quedando apoyado en los codos, y mirándola con una ceja alzada y la cabeza inclinada. Caroline sonrió, pensando en la chica que le había traído, cuyo nombre era Valentina, y que gracias a un poco de compulsión, parecía muy dispuesta a convertirse en suministro de sangre para Jordan.

- Entra-dijo la chica, y Valentina entró en la habitación.

- ¿Una mujer?-preguntó Jordan, incrédulo-. ¿Me regalas una mujer? Soy muy capaz de conseguir a una por mí mismo, ¿sabes? No necesito tu ayuda.

- No te he traído una mujer, Jordan-repuso Caroline, rodando los ojos y poniendo ambas manos en sus caderas-. Te he traído sangre.

Jordan miró a la chica, y entonces vio una pequeña herida en su cuello, tan pequeña que hasta que la uña de Caroline no entró en contacto con ella no empezó a sangrar. Cuando vio el fino hilo de sangre, Jordan se sintió demasiado hambriento como para resistirse. Rápidamente, apartó a Caroline de la chica de un golpe, y la mordió.

Caroline, enfadada, se levantó y cerró la puerta de la habitación, para que nadie viera nada extraño. Después, se sentó en la cama y observó a Jordan. Cuando este había bebido de ella, había tenido miedo, pero en aquel momento, no le importaba lo que el chico era. Al fin y al cabo, vivía rodeada de gente rara; y Jordan sólo era uno más.

Minutos después, la chica cayó al suelo, muerta, y Jordan se giró hacia Caroline. Tenía la boca manchada de sangre, y una mirada que todavía parecía monstruosa, pero Caroline no tenía miedo. No en aquella ocasión. Sabía que una sola chica no sería suficiente alimento después de estar tanto tiempo sin comer, por lo que sacó un cuchillo y se hizo una herida en la muñeca. Cuando empezó a manar sangre de la herida, la chica extendió la mano hacia Jordan.

Él apenas pareció dudar antes de lanzarse hacia su herida.

* * *

- ¿No están muertos?-preguntó Rosalie, alzando la voz-. ¿Ninguno de ellos?

Estaban en el salón de los Cullen. La mayoría de los licántropos estaban encerrados en el sótano de los Cullen, a pesar de que este no estaba preparado para servir como celda. Los Cullen habían estado buscando a todos los Quileute, pero Quil y Jacob habían desaparecido. Por eso, habían traído a Zafrina al salón, y la habían dejado en el suelo entre todos los sofás, dónde ellos estaban sentados. Bella había tomado precauciones, y había preparado varios instrumentos bañados en plata, y se había asegurado que todas las puertas y ventanas de la casa estuvieran también bañadas en plata.

Después, ella les contó lo que sabía sobre los hijos de la luna. Eran humanos en principio, pero que habían sido malditos mediante el mordisco de un lobo o de otro licántropo. Estos seres eran capaces de transformarse en lobos enormes, pero eso les causaba un gran dolor, por lo que no lo hacían a no ser que fuera necesario. O a no ser que se sintieran obligados. Durante la luna llena, los licántropos necesitaban transformarse, y no podían recuperar la forma humana hasta que la luna no hubiera desaparecido por completo. La única manera de herir a estos seres realmente era la plata, y sólo el contacto de esta con su corazón era capaz de matarlos.

- No-respondió Bella a la pregunta de la vampira rubia-. Si fueran tan fáciles de matar, los Vulturi no habrían estado tanto tiempo intentando exterminarlos. De manera muy poco fructífera, por supuesto.

- Hicimos lo que pudimos-comentó Alec, que finalmente había decidido no marcharse.

Bella quiso contestarle de manera irónica, pero un gemido por parte de la mujer tirada en el suelo hizo que olvidara incluso el tema de conversación. Se levantó, y cogió el cuchillo que le había clavado antes. Este todavía estaba manchado de sangre, pero a Bella no le importaba. Se acercó a ella, y la miró desde arriba con indiferencia.

Zafrina intentó incorporarse, pero pareció caer al suelo de nuevo cuando vio el cuchillo. Se quedó bocarriba, sin poder apartar la mirada del cuchillo. Bella sonrió al ver a aquella mujer tan aterrada. Según lo que Alec les había contado, Zafrina había actuado de manera muy valiente y fuerte frente a él y a Renesmee, pero parecía que la plata la asustaba hasta el punto de que ella no pudiera siquiera moverse. Parecía igual de aterradora que un cachorro.

- Sabes lo que quiero, así que habla-dijo Bella, sin apartar su mirada de la de ella, que seguía dirigiéndose al cuchillo.

- No sé dónde están-sollozó la mujer, dejando que sus ojos se cerraran por primera vez desde que despertó. Ni siquiera había pestañeado-. Yo no mando, aunque lo parezca. Se los di a mi líder.

- ¿Quién es tu líder?

- No puedo decíroslo. Me matará.

- La muerte será lo que suplicarás si no me dices quién es tu líder y dónde están los Quileute.

Zafrina dudó. Su líder la mataría, eso era cierto. Pero, a decir verdad, temía más a aquella mujer que la miraba sin ninguna compasión que a su líder. Abrió la boca varias veces, pero la volvió a cerrar. Abrió los ojos, y miró directamente a los de la chica que la había capturado y herido gravemente. Estaba decidida.

- Su nombre es Nahuel. Si todavía sigue por aquí, estará en el Four Seasons de Seattle. Si ya se ha ido, no sé dónde demonios estará.

- De acuerdo. Lo encontraré, recuperaré a Jacob y a Quil, mataré a una diosa y luego volveré y te cazaré. Sé que me costará encontrarte, pero lo haré. Y entonces, te torturaré. Te haré cosas que ni siquiera puedes imaginar. Y luego, aprovechando que tu vida es algo larga, unos cien años después, cuando no puedas siquiera andar, te soltaré. Probablemente en uno de los polos, o en Siberia. Ya se me ocurrirá algo. Ahora vete.

La licántropa, humillada después de ver cómo la habían engañado, se marchó de la casa de los Cullen rápidamente, preparándose para huir por el resto de su vida o, si ella se le aproximaba demasiado, suicidarse.

* * *

Jordan no sabía qué hacer. Caroline estaba tirada en la cama, desmayada, y su hermano volvería pronto a la habitación. Y era su culpa.

Sabía desde el primer momento que no debía haber bebido su sangre, o siquiera acercarse a ella, pero no había podido resistirse. Y se había sobrepasado. Aun después de que ella cayera al suelo, él había caído con ella, y había seguido bebiendo, sin ser consciente de ser algo más que un animal sediento de sangre. Y su instinto había podido con ella.

Cuando escuchó pasos cruzando el pasillo de manera despreocupada, se resignó, y agarró a Caroline cuidadosamente, dejándola más centrada en la cama y apartándose de ella, preparado para la pelea que vendría en cuanto Cole supiera lo que le había hecho a su hermana.

La puerta se abrió. Los ojos de Cole se abrieron mucho, y luego se dirigieron a Jordan.

- Maldito chupasangre-gritó, antes de lanzarse sobre él.

* * *

Ya he vuelto con otro capítulo... ¿qué os ha parecido? ¿Qué creéis que le pasará a Caroline? ¿Y qué opináis sobre la amenaza de Bella? El personaje del que os hablaba en el capítulo anterior es Nahuel, al que conoceremos en el próximo capítulo y que aparecerá también más adelante.

Quiero agradecer a todo el que dedica un trocito de su tiempo para escribir reviews o para añadir esta historia a sus favoritos y alerts. Quiero que sepáis que de verdad lo agradezco, y que me hace muy feliz leer los e-mails que me llegan.

Aunque lo dijera en una nota que publiqué como anterior capítulo, quiero que sepáis que voy a preparar un nuevo outtake, y que **vosotros podéis darme ideas sobre en quién centrarme durante ese outtake. Por favor, dadme ideas.**

Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo. El siguiente se llamará: "No Temas al Lobo".

Nos vemos =)


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPÍTULO 7**

**NO TEMAS AL LOBO**

_La puerta se abrió. Los ojos de Cole se abrieron mucho, y luego se dirigieron a Jordan._

_- Maldito chupasangre-gritó, antes de lanzarse sobre él._

Ambos cayeron al suelo, con Cole sobre Jordan, que no parecía querer resistirse, aunque en aquellos momentos fuera mucho más fuerte que el otro chico. Cole le dio un puñetazo en la nariz, rompiéndola y haciendo que la cabeza de él girara. Entonces, Cole agarró uno de sus hombros, y de un golpe, lo aplastó contra el suelo, haciendo que este se rompiera. Jordan no pudo evitar gruñir, pero siguió sin responder al ataque.

Y entonces, Caroline empezó a despertar.

Lo que vio en cuanto abrió los ojos la sorprendió. Siempre había tenido muy buena vista, pero no era comparable a todo lo que podía ver en aquel momento. Cualquier mota de polvo, y cualquier pequeña marca que hubiera en la madera de las vigas. También oía mucho mejor: era capaz de identificar dos respiraciones diferentes a su derecha. Pero, del mismo modo, también sentía dolor. Sentía como si su corazón estuviera ardiendo, y eso la estaba haciendo débil. Aun así, se giró con intención de descubrir quién se encontraba en aquella habitación.

La chica soltó un grito ahogado y se levantó de la cama, ignorando su dolor. Se lanzó sobre aquellos dos hombres, y separó a su hermano de Jordan, que parecía tener varias costillas fracturadas y el hombro que no estaba roto dislocado. Cole, que parecía seguir queriendo atacar a Jordan, se lanzó sobre él, sin preocuparse por la intervención de su hermana. Esta, con furia, lo agarró por el cuello de la cazadora, y lo lanzó contra la pared. Seguidamente, cogió a Jordan y lo dejó suavemente en la cama. Agarró su hombro dislocado, y lo colocó de manera correcta. Luego, se giró hacia su hermano.

Este parecía mucho más sereno, pero seguía teniendo una expresión enfadada. Cogió el pequeño bolso que su hermana traía, y, sin decir absolutamente nada, se marchó de la habitación. Caroline miró al reloj que había en la mesilla. Sólo faltaban dos horas para que tuvieran que marcharse a Seattle, y todavía no sabía qué hacer para curar a Jordan.

* * *

Nahuel se encontraba en la espaciosa suite presidencial del hotel Four Seasons de Seattle, recostado en la cama. Estaba a punto de marcharse de esa ciudad, rumbo a Brasil, dónde se encontraría con los demás miembros de su manada y dónde podría decirles la verdad sobre su naturaleza a los dos lobos Quileute que se habían llevado.

El hombre sonrió. Su plan era brillante, y pronto podría conseguir los miembros más fuertes y poderosos que una manada querría. Aquellos hombres, los Quileute, serían los licántropos más fuertes que nadie hubiera conseguido jamás; y entonces, podrían derrotar a sus enemigos. Aquellos que intentaron exterminarlos años atrás. Y casi lo lograron.

Un ruido lo sobresaltó. No era capaz de decir qué era aquel sonido, pero estaba completamente seguro de que provenía del baño de la suite. Pero él era el único que estaba alojado en aquella habitación, y varios licántropos se encargaban de que nadie anduviera siquiera por todo el pasillo de aquella planta del hotel. El chico se levantó, y se dirigió al baño. Estuviera quien estuviera, el era más fuerte. Estaba seguro de ello. Él era el mejor.

El baño estaba vacío. Nahuel frunció las cejas, y observó a su alrededor. A lo mejor se lo había imaginado. Volvió a la cama, y se tumbó, observando el techo. Repentinamente, sintió una presencia a su lado. Se giró rápidamente, y vio a una chica, tumbada, mirando al techo con expresión impasible. Era una chica guapa, que pegaba mucho en aquella habitación. Llevaba un vestido amarillo que contrastaba con su pálida piel y unos zapatos de tacón altísimo blancos. Había una cazadora de cuero blanco colgando del respaldo de una silla. Se giró hacia él, y Nahuel se sintió repentinamente inmóvil. Había algo en aquella mirada que podría conseguir que el chico se arrodillara a sus pies. La chica sonrió, como si supiera de los últimos pensamientos del chico, y como si los estuviera sopesando.

- Mi nombre es Isabella. Tu eres Nahuel, supongo-saludó la chica, sin dejar de sonreír. Se levantó, y se acercó al otro lado de la cama. La mirada de Nahuel se movió por voluntad propia hacia la chica-. Tienes algo que no te pertenece, lobito. Dámelo.

Nahuel no supo de qué hablaba la chica. Él tenía muchas cosas, pero no sabía qué podría servirle a aquella chica que él nunca había visto. En aquel momento, lo único que el licántropo sabía era que no sabía quién o qué era Isabella, como ella se había presentado; pero estaba dispuesto a darle lo que ella quisiera. Sentía verdadero pánico.

- Así que no sabes qué quiero. Es muy sencillo. Dame a los Quileute, y te dejaré en paz. Tal y como dejé a Zafrina por información sobre tu localización. La verdad, esa perra fue muy fácil de convencer.

- Yo…-empezó el chico, forzando una voz que no parecía querer salir-. No puedo dártelos. Ellos son míos ahora.

- ¿Sí?-preguntó la chica, cambiando su expresión a una no tan amistosa. Agarró el cuello de Nahuel, casi ahogándolo, y repentinamente tenía el puñal de plata en la mano-. ¿Qué te parece si utilizo este cuchillo para convencerte de que no lo son?

Sin darle tiempo a contestar, Bella clavó el cuchillo en el pecho del chico, atravesando la camiseta. Nahuel quiso gritar, pero su voz parecía haber desaparecido. La chica volvió a sonreír, aunque aquella era más bien macabra. Deslizó el cuchillo por ambas muñecas del chico, aunque no de la manera en la que este pudiera matarlo. Sólo quería hacerlo sufrir.

* * *

- Vale, vale, vale-susurró Nahuel al final. Llevaba horas siendo torturado con Bella, cuya imaginación parecía crecer con el paso del rato. Había conseguido polvo de plata, aunque Nahuel no sabía cómo, y se la iba colocando sobre las heridas que le hacía previamente con el cuchillo, haciendo la herida insoportable e incurable-. Te los entregaré. Pero quiero algo a cambio.

- No estamos negociando, pequeño lobito. O me los das, o te mato lentamente.

- Estoy seguro de que darme lo que te pido no te costará nada-dijo Nahuel, suplicando en su interior porque la chica le diera lo que él quería.

- Dime lo que quieres.

- Sé que no te costará nada. Sólo quiero que me ayudes a matar a los que intentaron exterminar a mi raza. A los Vulturi.

- Parece que tenemos un enemigo común. Te ayudaré. Ahora, llévame con los Quileute.

* * *

- ¡Bella!-gritó Jacob cuando la vio. Se acercó a ella y le dio un abrazo. Quil se quedó cerca de ellos, algo incómodo y terriblemente cansado.

Bella se giró a Nahuel, que seguía aterrorizado. Se acercó a él, y tomó su cara entre las manos. Lo miró fijamente a los ojos, y le dijo:

- Olvida que me propusiste aquel trato. Sólo aceptaste después de que te hiriera. Olvida esta conversación-se separó de él, y agarró a cada uno de los Quileute por un brazo-. Ha sido un placer hacer negocios contigo.

* * *

Finalmente, Caroline no había curado a Jordan, porque ella no tenía ni idea sobre qué hacer, y prefería esperar a ver al doctor Cullen. Sin embargo, había conseguido unos sedantes, que conseguirían disminuir el dolor. Cuando subieron al avión, varios de los pasajeros miraron curiosamente al chico dormido que se apoyaba sobre la chica. Ella les devolvía las miradas, y entonces estos se volvían, avergonzados. Caroline no era capaz de recordar cuántas veces había hecho lo mismo.

Cuando llegaron a Forks, se dirigieron rápidamente a casa de los Cullen. Allí, todos estaban reunidos, incluidos los Quileute, pensando en su siguiente movimiento en contra de Hera. Aun así, la reunión se suspendió cuando llegaron Caroline, Cole y Jordan, ya que Carlisle se llevó a Jordan a su despacho para encargarse de sus heridas y sus costillas rotas. Este, que se acababa de despertar, parecía un poco atontado, pero todos pudieron escuchar sus gritos cuando Carlisle le fue arreglando los huesos poco a poco.

Cuando volvieron a bajar, Jordan era capaz de caminar sin ayuda, pero aun así, Caroline se acercó a él y le ayudó a sentarse en uno de los sofás. Luego, se sentó junto a él. Cole también estaba sentado, pero en un sillón apartado de ellos, y los Quileute ocupaban el otro sofá. Todos los vampiros permanecían de pie.

- ¿Y ahora qué vamos a hacer?-preguntó Renesmee. Bella suspiró antes de sentarse al lado de Cole y contestar.

- Se me han acabado las ideas. Por ahora, planeo descansar por varios días. Probablemente me vaya a algún lado sola. Allí podré pensar, y cuando vuelva, se me ocurrirá alguno de mis típicos planes perfectos.

- ¿Y entonces qué hacemos aquí?-preguntó Alec, que parecía bastante a disgusto. Y sediento.

- Ponernos al día. Desearnos buenas vacaciones. Tocarnos las narices-respondió Bella, dirigiéndose solamente a Alec-. Me voy. Necesito descansar. Si alguien quiere hablar conmigo, que espere, porque no voy a hacerle caso.

* * *

_New York, dos días después_

El chico cayó al suelo, muerto. Un pequeño hilo de sangre permanecía en su muñeca. La chica se arrodilló rápidamente y chupó la sangre, disfrutándola como si no hubiera comido nada en años. Luego, cuando estuvo segura de que a su víctima no le quedaba una sola gota de sangre, se levantó, y se giró hacia la mujer joven que estaba acuclillada en una esquina de la habitación. Sollozaba suavemente, sabiendo que no le faltaba mucho para que aquella psicópata la matara.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?-preguntó la psicópata. La chica levantó la vista un momento para saber si su asesina estaba hablando con ella. Asumió que sí, dado que la miraba fijamente. Tenía la boca rodeada de sangre. Ella nunca había visto nada más asqueroso.

- Ashley Logan.

- Bien. ¿Tienes familia?

- Estoy casada y tengo una hija de un año.

- Qué bonito. Entonces, piensa que te estás sacrificando por ellos. Si no te mato a ti, tendré hambre, y tendré que ir en busca de ellos. Los mataré. ¿Tú quieres eso? Contesta-dijo, cuando vio que Ashley no respondía.

- No.

- Bien. Coge este cuchillo, y corta tu muñeca. No lo hagas hacia arriba. Saldrá demasiada sangre. Hazlo en horizontal, mejor.

Ashley cogió el cuchillo que su asesina le ofrecía, e hizo lo que ella le ordenaba. Cuando sintió el dolor, estuvo a punto de detenerse, pero pensó en Anna, su hija, y terminó de cortar su muñeca. Entonces, su asesina se dirigió a ella y empezó a beber su sangre.

Minutos después, la chica se levantó, dejando a Ashley muerta en el suelo. Antes de marcharse de la habitación, se giró hacia los dos cuerpos que se encontraban tirados en el suelo.

- No me he presentado. Me llamo Bella.

* * *

Hera presentía que algo no iba bien. Isabella estaba matando a demasiada gente. Y la diosa era incapaz de saber por qué. Pero tenía que averiguarlo, y de paso, llevársela con ella. Tenía que espiarla sin que ella lo supiera. Por eso, supo que necesitaba la ayuda de alguien nuevo. Alguien a quien ella no pudiera reconocer. Llamó al elegido.

Isabella era una mujer débil. Hera sabía que el elegido la seduciría, y que pronto la tendría otra vez con ella. Por fin podría cumplir su venganza. La diosa sonrió cuando vio al hermoso chico que se encontraba arrodillado frente a ella.

- Levántate, Sergei.

Aquel chico ruso de 19 años era tan guapo que Isabella caería rendida a sus pies. El chico tenía el pelo corto y oscuro, y unos hermosos ojos azules. Era alto y musculoso, y tenía una sonrisa que había enamorado a las chicas cuando él estaba vivo. Hera estaba segura de que varias de sus siervas ya estaban suspirando por aquel recién llegado con tanto potencial.

- Sé que acabas de llegar aquí, pero tengo una muy importante misión para ti. Vas a atraer a Isabella Swan a mí.

* * *

Ya he vuelto con otro capítulo... ¿qué os ha parecido? ¿Qué pensáis sobre Nahuel? Este personaje volverá a aparecer dentro de unos cuantos capítulos. ¿Qué creéis que le pasará a Bella?

Quiero agradecer a todo el que dedica un trocito de su tiempo para escribir reviews o para añadir esta historia a sus favoritos y alerts. Quiero que sepáis que de verdad lo agradezco, y que me hace muy feliz leer los e-mails que me llegan.

Aunque lo dijera en una nota que publiqué, quiero que sepáis que voy a preparar un nuevo outtake, y que **vosotros podéis darme ideas sobre en quién centrarme durante ese outtake. Por favor, dadme ideas.**

Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo. El siguiente se llamará: "Rehabilitación".

Nos vemos =)


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPÍTULO 8**

**REHABILITACIÓN**

_Cuatro meses después_

Bella gritó. Intentó moverse, pero como de costumbre, no era capaz. Las cadenas se encargaban de que no pudiera siquiera girarse. Otra flecha se clavó en su estómago. La chica quiso llorar, pero hacía días que ya no le quedaban lágrimas. Ni sangre.

Se estaba muriendo de hambre, y la persona que la había capturado lo sabía. Llevaba tres semanas sin tomar ni una sola gota de sangre. E iba progresando. Cuando la secuestró, estuvo sólo dos días sin beber sangre. Luego, le dio un pequeño frasco de sangre animal. Era asquerosa, pero Bella no tuvo más remedio que bebérsela. La segunda vez, estuvo cinco días sin probar una sola gota. Luego, recibió una pequeña botella. También era de sangre animal. Luego, duró una semana. Y así durante dos meses y medio.

Mientras que era asesinada de hambre, también era torturada de todas las maneras posibles. Cortes, puñaladas, flechas, ácido,… Y se suponía que todo era parte de la rehabilitación. O al menos, eso decía él.

Todo había empezado en New York, un mes y medio después de que llegara a la gran ciudad en busca de relajación y alimento. Ella estaba en su ático de lujo que había conseguido obligando al vendedor a regalárselo. Estaba dándose un baño, cuando escuchó un ruido en el salón. Salió del baño, y lo vio sentado en el sofá, con un cuchillo en una mano y con el New York Times en la otra. Se veía claramente como el titular de la primera página decía "Nuevos asesinatos en New York. La cifra asciende a 71". Ella había sonreído.

Sin embargo, él se había levantado rápidamente, y sin haberle dicho una sola palabra, le había clavado el cuchillo en el pecho. No había cruzado su corazón, pero sí lo había rozado. Ella se desmayó.

Cuando despertó, se encontraba en la celda. Era una pequeña habitación en la que sólo había un colchón y una barra en la pared. Bella estaba sentada sobre el colchón, y sus manos estaban esposadas a aquella barra. Y entonces, empezó la tortura. Bella sabía que se había sobrepasado en New York, pero también pensaba que la tortura a la que estaba siendo sometida era totalmente injusta. Ella sólo se lo estaba pasando bien. No necesitaba ser castigada por ello. Ni ir a rehabilitación.

- Cuando salga de aquí… te mataré-dijo con dificultad. Lo miró fijamente, pero la mirada que anteriormente habría sido capaz de intimidar a cualquiera, en aquel momento era una débil mirada que suplicaba piedad.

- Lo dudo. A decir verdad, creo que estarás demasiado ocupada. Caroline vuelve a estar loca por Jordan, y Hera ya se ha dejado ver un par de veces. Además, Edward te llama como tres veces al día. Le envío mensajes de vez en cuando haciéndole saber que estás bien, pero empiezo a cansarme de él.

- Tal vez deberías contarle la verdad. Que me estás torturando.

- No te estoy torturando, Bella. Te estoy recuperando. Nos metiste en este lío con Hera, y no pienso permitir que nos abandones a nuestra suerte ahora, para que Hera nos mate.

- No os voy a abandonar, querido. Sólo estoy de vacaciones.

- Vacaciones que se están convirtiendo en una película de terror. No puedes seguir matando gente. Terminarán descubriéndote, y lo sabes. Y no puedes acabar con una de las ciudades más pobladas del mundo.

- Para ti es muy fácil. Tú no sientes esto. Yo necesito la sangre. Si no, soy débil. Mira esto como una preparación para luchar contra Hera. Me estoy haciendo más fuerte.

- Tu adicción a la sangre te hace débil, Bella. Te hace dependiente.

Después de eso, ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Bella era consciente de que pronto se tendría que detener. No podía seguir matando. Pero ella era consciente, y lo iba a hacer un par de días después de que la secuestrara. Después de eso, planeaba volver a Forks, encerrarse en su habitación un par de días e idear un plan maestro para derrotar a Hera. Todo con una bolsa de sangre a su lado. Pero él no le había dejado.

- Planeaba dejarlo, idiota.

- ¿No lo entiendes? No podrías haberlo hecho. Hablé con los Cullen sobre eso, y ellos me contaron que era extremadamente complicado volver a unas costumbres correctas.

- Yo no soy como ellos. Tú me conoces. Hablé con Renesmee, y ella prometió ayudarme suministrándome bolsas de sangre y ayudándome a alimentarme una sola vez al mes.

- Sabes perfectamente que no habría servido de nada.

- Lo que yo sé es que cuando salga de aquí te voy a matar lentamente.

- Tendré que ponerme a la cola. Creo recordar que Zafrina y Nahuel van primero.

- Creo que haré una excepción.

* * *

Edward salió del coche y cerró de un portazo. Normalmente, se habría enfadado consigo mismo por tratar de aquella manera a su coche, pero en aquel momento sólo podía preocuparse por Bella. Llevaba meses sin verla, y sabía que podría encontrarla si conseguía que Caroline y Cole cooperaran. Pero no era fácil encontrarlos. Cole estaba completamente desaparecido, y Caroline había sido muy difícil de encontrar.

Finalmente, había descubierto que, bajo el nombre de Ashley Grayson, había alquilado una enorme mansión en Olympia. Y no había tardado en decidirse a salir a buscarla.

Se encontraba frente a una mansión victoriana de dos plantas, pintada de blanco y con un jardín muy cuidado por delante pero completamente descuidado en el jardín. Todas las ventanas estaban cerradas, las persianas estaban bajadas y las opacas cortinas ocultaban la casa por completo. Había un Mercedes aparcado a la entrada.

Se encaminó a la puerta, y llamó al timbre. No hubo respuesta, y Edward no fue capaz de escuchar ningún sonido en el interior de la casa. Aun así, él estaba seguro de que había alguien en el interior de la casa. Se dirigió al patio trasero, y se subió a un árbol que facilitaría su entrada al piso superior. Abrió la ventana, y se metió en la casa.

Estaba en un baño bastante grande. Era muy moderno, contrastando con la casa, y estaba vacío. No había ni un frasco de perfume, ni una pastilla de jabón,… nada. Aquella casa parecía estar deshabitada. Salió al pasillo, que estaba oscuro y vacío. La casa estaba en un absoluto silencio, pero aun así, Edward se dirigió a una puerta siguiendo su instinto. Era una simple puerta como todas las que había en el pasillo, pero algo le decía al vampiro que ahí estaba lo que él buscaba.

Abrió la puerta, pero la cerró rápidamente. No sabía lo que esperaba al entrar, pero desde luego, no esperaba eso. Dejó de respirar, y corrió escaleras abajo. Se tapó la cara con las manos, esperando a que lo que había visto terminara. Jordan bebía la sangre de la muñeca de Caroline, mientras que esta, muy tranquila, simplemente leía un libro.

Él pensaba que su problema con la sangre había acabado, pero oler la sangre de Caroline casi lo hacía perder el control. Al parecer, Jordan no tenía aquel problema, por lo que tuvo que esperar un buen rato hasta que él se separó de ella y Caroline bajó las escaleras. Llevaba una bata de seda negra, y su muñeca parecía estar perfectamente. Se sentó en un sillón frente a Edward, que se había sentado en una silla, pareciendo muy incómodo. No lo estaba, por supuesto.

- Deberías aprender a llamar, ¿no te parece?-preguntó la chica, cruzando las piernas.

- Ya lo he hecho. Varias veces.

- Tal vez estaba demasiado distraída. Da igual. ¿Qué quieres?

- Dime dónde está Bella.

- Te lo diría, creo. Pero no lo sé, así que es imposible. Pierdes el tiempo, Edward. Búscala por tu cuenta.

- ¿Te crees que no lo he hecho? Pero tu hermano ha desaparecido, justo en el mismo momento en el que terminan los asesinatos en New York. ¿Qué está pasando, Caroline?

La chica se quedó varios minutos en silencio, pensativa. Sabía que su hermano la mataría si le decía a alguien lo que estaba haciendo, pero Edward le daba pena. Tenía una expresión tan desolada… Suspiró, y se levantó del sillón. Se dirigió a una pequeña caja que había sobre una mesa, y la abrió. Allí había un enorme mapa de Estados Unidos, que Caroline extendió sobre la mesa que había en el salón. Allí, había varios sitios marcados con una X roja. Había dos rodeados.

- No estoy del todo segura de cuál de los dos sitios. Sé que la tiene en alguno de esos sitios, y sé que la está recuperando. Edward, tienes que saber algo-dijo Caroline, antes de que Edward tuviera tiempo de marcharse-. Puede que no te gusten sus métodos, pero son eficaces. No lo mates.

Edward no dijo nada, y se marchó. Tenía que visitar dos lugares de Estados Unidos, que no estaban muy cerca uno del otro, a decir verdad. Aun así, tenía claro cuál de ellos visitar primero. Su ciudad natal. Chicago.

* * *

Bella estaba sola. Era incapaz de oír a Cole, pero eso no quería decir que no estuviera por ahí. Sus sentidos se habían visto muy afectados por la rehabilitación, y en aquel momento no era siquiera capaz de ver lo que había fuera de su celda. Todo estaba borroso.

La chica tosió, y su mano se manchó de sangre cuando se tapó la boca. Aquello acabaría matándola. No era normal que estuviera tosiendo sangre. O al menos, eso creía. Tal vez tendría que preguntarle al sabio de la rehabilitación. Si se acordaba. Su memoria también estaba disminuyendo por culpa de la falta de alimento. Bella suspiró, y cerró los ojos. Quería dormir, pero no estaba lo suficientemente cansada. Recordó lo que su madre le decía: _Cuenta hacia atrás desde mil. Te dormirás de aburrimiento._

- Mil, novecientos noventa y nueve, novecientos noventa y ocho, novecientos noventa y siete,…

- Bella. Bella, despierta.

La chica abrió los ojos. La luz del sol consiguió deslumbrarla, por lo que volvió cerrarlos. Ella estaba feliz, en un mundo donde no existían malvadas diosas y en el que ella vivía en Venecia, con Edward. Cole era su esclavo.

- Bella, vámonos. Cole despertará enseguida.

La chica volvió a abrir los ojos cuando reconoció la voz de Edward, y descubrió que lo que había identificado como luz del sol eran en realidad los ojos del vampiro, que se alzaba sobre ella, soltando las cadenas que la ataban a la barra de la pared. Cuando la soltó, la cogió en brazos, a pesar de que esta ya estaba intentando levantarse, y salió de la celda. Estaban en una sala que sólo tenía un sofá no muy cómodo, una mesa y unas escaleras que subían a otra sala, esta mucho más iluminada.

Bella vio a Cole en el suelo con una gran herida en el pecho. Fue entonces cuando descubrió que Edward estaba manteniendo el aliento. Vio su necesidad por salir de ahí, pero aun así, lo hizo detenerse un momento. Le obligó a soltarla, y cuando consiguió estabilizarse en el suelo, le dio una patada al chico que estaba tirado en el suelo. Se arrepintió enseguida, cuando casi se cayó al suelo y sintió un gran dolor en el pie. Edward la agarró antes de que se cayera, y la volvió a coger en brazos.

Cuando Bella empezó a negar con la cabeza, el vampiro frunció las cejas, esperando a que la chica le dijera lo que quería, pero no consiguió hacerlo antes de toser sobre la camisa de Edward, manchándola de sangre. Pensó que Edward se descontrolaría, pero lo único que hizo fue sonreír y salir de la casa, sin soltarla.

Bella sonrió antes de caer en un sueño profundo, pensando en lo afortunada que era de tener a Edward cuidándola.

* * *

La próxima vez que Bella despertó, estaba en una lujosa habitación de hotel. Estaba sola, pero había una bolsa de sangre sobre la mesilla, con una nota escrita con una preciosa caligrafía al lado. Bella la agarró con una mano temblorosa, intentando evitar su sed a pesar de sentir cómo la sangre martilleaba en su cabeza.

"_Siento si despiertas y yo no estoy contigo. He tenido que salir a encargarme de Cole. Siéntete libre de beber toda la sangre que quieras. Hay más en la bolsa sobre la mesa. Volveré antes de que te des cuenta. Edward"._

Estaba claro. Bella era muy afortunada.

* * *

¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Qué pensáis sobre lo que dice Bella? Ella es muy afortunada. Aunque este haya sido un capítulo muy centrado en Bella, en los siguientes ocurrirán más cosas, lo prometo.

Buena noticia. ¡VERANO! Es una buena noticia porque podré escribir más, pero también tenéis que saber que dentro de dos semanas me voy a visitar a mi familia paterna a Bulgaria, y no volveré en dos semanas. Intentará publicar dos capítulos antes de irme, por si acaso xD

Quiero agradecer a todo el que dedica un trocito de su tiempo para escribir reviews o para añadir esta historia a sus favoritos y alerts. Quiero que sepáis que de verdad lo agradezco, y que me hace muy feliz leer los e-mails que me llegan.

Aunque lo dijera en una nota que publiqué, quiero que sepáis que voy a preparar un nuevo outtake, y que **vosotros podéis darme ideas sobre en quién centrarme durante ese outtake. Por favor, dadme ideas.**

Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo. El siguiente se llamará: "Vuelta al Trabajo".

Nos vemos =)


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPÍTULO 9**

**VUELTA AL TRABAJO**

_Dos semanas después_

Cuando se abrió la puerta de la casa de los Cullen, Carlisle suspiró de alivio. A pesar de que Edward le había asegurado que no le iba a ocurrir nada malo, él era su padre, y era su deber preocuparse por no ver a su hijo en dos semanas. Sobre todo cuando tu hijo había ido a enfrentarse con un hombre que era inmortal para salvar a una chica inmortal que estaba siendo perseguida por una diosa que ya lo conocía. Definitivamente, Carlisle había tenido motivos para preocuparse por su hijo.

Tanto Edward como Bella parecían diferentes. Su hijo tenía los ojos de un brillante color dorado, demostrando que se había alimentado hacía poco. Además, su mirada estaba feliz, y tenía un brillo que hacía años que Carlisle no veía. Bella también parecía muy contenta. Llevaba un elegante vestido de cocktail negro con encaje de Emilio Pucci y unas sandalias negras. Su pelo estaba diferente, ya que estaba cortado de manera que tuviera flequillo a medio lado, y tenía reflejos rubios. Pero no era eso lo que hacía que la chica estuviera radiante, sino el rubor de sus mejillas y el brillo de su mirada.

Ambos se sentaron en un sofá, y esperaron sin decir nada a que los otros Cullen llegaran al salón. Fueron llegando, poco a poco, y se acomodaron en los sillones y sofás del salón. Bella notó que ni Nessie ni Alec estaban, pero sí Jacob, que la miró fijamente en cuanto entró en la sala. No parecía muy contento. La chica se prometió hablar con él después de la reunión con los Cullen. Se acomodó en su asiento y tosió. Luego empezó a hablar.

- Acabamos de perder a Cole. Bueno, en realidad no lo hemos perdido todavía, pero voy a matarlo en cuanto salga de aquí, así que olvidaros de él. Cuando lo mate, su hermana tampoco querrá ayudarnos, por lo que ni ella ni Jordan ayudarán tampoco. Una muy mala decisión, por cierto-comentó, y volvió a toser-. Necesitamos más ayuda, y a pesar de que Dianna y Joseph estén dispuestos a ayudar, creo que voy a tener que pedirle un pequeño favor a ciertos dioses a los que les gustan los vampiros.

La mirada de Bella se dirigió a Edward, que ya estaba de acuerdo con su plan, y luego hasta Rosalie. Esta, al comprender de qué dioses hablaba la chica, empezó a negar con la cabeza, y la fulminó con la mirada. Bella no se sorprendió. Sabía que Rosalie se negaría sin haber siquiera escuchado todo lo que Bella tenía que decir, pero no se preocupó. El plan que llevaba más de una semana ideando no pondría en peligro a la vampira rubia, ni a Edward. Su plan era perfecto.

- No voy a entregarte a Apolo, rubia. Sólo voy a necesitar teneros conmigo mientras negocio con ellos, para que los distraigáis con vuestra demoníaca belleza.

- ¿Demoníaca?-preguntó Emmett.

- Teniendo en cuenta que los dioses son celestiales, sí. Demoníaca.

* * *

Cole despertó. Seguía en la celda en la que Bella había estado encerrada, en Chicago. Había elegido aquella ciudad pensando en lo grande que era, pero a Edward no parecía haberle costado nada encontrarlo. El chico negó con la cabeza, e intentó moverse. Si las ataduras de Bella habían sido apretadas, las suyas estaban preparadas para que él no pudiera moverse de aquella incómoda postura, ni totalmente recostado ni totalmente incorporado.

Empezaba a ver todos los fallos que había tenido su plan. Ni siquiera sabía cómo se había atrevido a hacerlo, teniendo en cuenta que, ahora que estaba libre, Bella sería capaz de torturarlo durante años. Y su imaginación era muy grande. Cole recordó a aquella chica, Olivia. Era una de las víctimas de las que Bella tenía que encargarse por orden de Hera, porque era miembro de una secta adoradora de Satán. Bella la secuestró y la mantuvo durante meses en un apartamento abandonado. Había conseguido todo tipo de instrumentos médicos, y también varios ácidos. Le hacía cortes con el bisturí, y luego vertía sal en las heridas. A continuación, esperaba a que la herida se cerrara, y derramaba ácido sobre las marcas que quedaban sobre su piel. Cole estaba con ella en todo momento. Aquello fue lo más horrible que vio jamás. Al final, cuando la chica proclamó su amor hacia Hera, Bella la mató, de manera rápida. Lo que la diosa le había mandado en un primer momento.

A pesar de que los rápidos asesinatos que Hera mandaba a Bella nunca se cumplieran, la diosa nunca se enfadaba. Y es que, según Cole sospechaba, Hera temía a Bella. La diosa sabía que Bella sería la única persona que sería capaz de acabar con ella algún día. Por eso, trataba con ella de la manera más amistosa posible. Hasta Clara.

Cole suspiró, y cerró los ojos. Estaba agotado, pero en esa posición era incapaz de dormir. En cuanto sus ojos se cerraban, sentía tirones en los brazos, y la molesta sensación de uno de los barrotes de la celda clavado en su estómago.

En el momento en el que tener un hierro clavado en el estómago no duele, es cuando un secuestrado se da cuenta de que se está acostumbrando a estarlo.

* * *

Bella entró en el restaurante, con Edward y Rosalie a su lado. Avisó al maître de quienes eran, y este los dirigió a su mesa, reservada en un apartado. Edward, caballerosamente, apartó las sillas de su hermana y de Bella, y luego se sentó al otro lado de Bella. Sus invitados todavía no habían llegado, pero eso no sorprendía a ninguno de los tres. Ya habían aprendido que los dioses, al ser superiores a los demás seres, se hacían esperar, llegando a llegar incluso varias horas tarde a las citas.

Cuando el maître llegó acompañando a una despampanante mujer hasta la mesa, estaba sudando, y parecía totalmente desconcentrado. La mujer estaba encantada, por supuesto. Edward se levantó y, al igual que con las otras dos, la ayudó a tomar su asiento, y después de efectuar una pequeña reverencia acompañada de una deslumbrante sonrisa, se volvió a sentar. Afrodita estaba encantada con toda la atención que estaba recibiendo.

Apolo llegó sólo minutos después, sonriendo a cada mujer que giraba la cabeza para verlo, y disfrutando enormemente de ser el centro de toda atención en el restaurante. Sólo Afrodita lo ignoraba, mientras que observaba fijamente a Edward, que pretendía no darse cuenta. Cuando Apolo alcanzó la mesa, besó la mano de Bella primero, y luego la de Rosalie, mientras que le guiñaba un ojo. La vampira se sintió nerviosa, y pensó en Emmett. El dios ignoró por completo tanto a Edward como a Afrodita.

- Siento haber interrumpido vuestro trabajo-comenzó Bella, sonriendo mientras cruzaba las manos por encima de la mesa-. Pero esto ha ido demasiado lejos, y necesito aliados. Verdaderos aliados.

- No pienses que puedes volver a comprarnos con los chupasangres, Isabella-dijo Apolo, mirándola fijamente con aquella mirada que la hizo tartamudear la primera vez que lo vio.

- Soy consciente. Estoy dispuesta a daros lo que queráis. Incluso mi propia cabeza. Pero quiero demostrarle a Hera que puedo con ella.

- No queremos tu cabeza, sierva. Te apreciamos, incluso. Siempre que no sea contra nosotros, un siervo que se rebela contra su dios merece todo nuestro respeto. Demuestran un gran valor-comentó Afrodita, cruzando las piernas.

- Además-añadió Apolo, poniendo una mano sobre las dos de Bella, que seguían cruzadas sobre la mesa. Bella resistió el impulso de suspirar, y notó cómo Edward se tensaba-, tú eres especial, querida Isabella. Nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo.

- ¿Y qué queréis?-preguntó, queriendo apartar la mano de Apolo de las suyas. La estaba desconcentrando.

- Cuando todo esto acabe, te quiero para mí. Y no como sierva, querida. Te quiero como esclava.

- Y yo quiero al de los ojos verdes-añadió Afrodita.

Edward bajó la mirada, pensando en Cole, y en cómo lo había dejado Bella. Supuso que Afrodita no estaría contenta con eso. Bella, sin embargo, pareció no haber escuchado lo último que había dicho la diosa. Cuando Apolo terminó de hablar, ella apartó sus manos, y se quedó en absoluto silencio, totalmente quieta. Rosalie se permitió sorprenderse, al ver a Bella asustada. Abrió la boca con intención de preguntar, pero Apolo se lo impidió, levantándose y acercándose a Bella. Se arrodilló a su lado, y acarició su cara con una de sus manos, mientras que la otra descansaba en el espacio de pierna que su vestido dejaba libre.

- Puedes pensarlo y contestar en un par de días. Preguntar a Cole. Cuando sepas la respuesta, contacta conmigo. Estaré esperando.

Bella asintió con la cabeza, y Apolo sonrió. Besó la frente de la chica, y se levantó, acariciando su pierna por última vez. Luego, sin esperar a Afrodita, se marchó, justo cuando la camarera se había atrevido a acercarse. Cuando lo vio de manera tan cariñosa con Bella, volvió a esconderse en la cocina, aparentando tener mucho trabajo. Edward estaba muy incómodo después de ver cómo Apolo trataba a Bella; y sobre todo, como ella se dejaba.

Afrodita se levantó, y antes de marcharse, murmuró que el plazo para la respuesta era de dos días. Rosalie se levantó, preparándose para marcharse, y Edward la siguió segundos después. Bella fue la única que no se movió, alertando a Edward. Incluso Rosalie parecía preocupada. Aun así, queriendo salir de ese restaurante lo más rápido posible, la agarró de un brazo, y la hizo levantarse. Edward comprendió lo que su hermana hacía, y cogió el abrigo, mientras que todos se dirigían a la salida del restaurante. Antes de salir, Edward dejó unos cuantos billetes, y se disculpó frente al maître con una sonrisa.

Cuando estuvieron en la calle, el frio aire llegó a ellos, haciendo que Bella reaccionara. Esta se puso el abrigo que Edward le tendía, y miró a los dos vampiros, con expresión preocupada.

- Creo que esto ha acabado…

* * *

El viaje de vuelta a casa de los Cullen estuvo coronado por un incómodo silencio. Antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera decir nada, Bella se había subido al asiento del piloto del Volvo de Edward, por lo que él se sentó al lado de su hermana en la parte de atrás. La chica tenía una expresión tan ensimismada y a la vez conmocionada, que ninguno de ellos quiso decirle nada.

Bella conducía a casi doscientos kilómetros por hora, pero eso no preocupaba a los vampiros. Ellos también conducían a aquella velocidad. Rosalie preguntó mentalmente a Edward sobre qué ocurría con la chica, pero su hermano sólo negó con la cabeza. Ninguno de los dos sabía que le había ocurrido a la chica. Incluso habían pensado que todo se les facilitaría, porque lo que Afrodita y Apolo habían pedido era bastante simple.

Cuando Bella aparcó en el garaje de los Cullen, entraron en el comedor, y Rosalie se sentó en una de las sillas, mientras que tanto Edward como Bella se quedaban en la puerta, sin decir nada. Los demás Cullen, sin embargo, no parecían dispuestos a que ellos dejaran pasar el tema, por lo que Rosalie suspiró y empezó a hablar.

- Nos ayudarán si Bella se convierte en esclava de Apolo y Cole de Afrodita-dijo simplemente. Tampoco había sucedido mucho más.

- ¿Y por qué estáis tan cabizbajos?-comentó Alice-. No es mucho, ¿verdad?

- ¿Que no es mucho?-dijo Bella, y tanto Edward como Rosalie se sorprendieron al oír su voz. Tenía el exacto tono que había tenido en el restaurante-. Vosotros no sabéis nada. Ser esclavo de un dios te ata eternamente a él. Te da poder, sí, pero también hace que siempre estés localizado, que el dios sepa dónde estás y qué estás haciendo… Estás absolutamente controlado, y además, estás obligado a hacerle caso en todo. Y yo no quiero eso. Yo no puedo ser eso.

- ¿Por qué?-preguntó Rosalie-. Te sacaríamos de ahí.

- Ese es el problema. Sé que vosotros querríais sacarme de ahí, pero yo no. Yo querría matar a cualquiera que intentara apartarme de mi amo.

Edward la miró fijamente por un segundo. Al siguiente, salió corriendo de la habitación, sin que nadie tuviera tiempo de evitarlo. Bella dejó escapar una solitaria lágrima.

* * *

¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Qué creéis que ocurrirá con Bella? ¿Qué pensáis sobre los esclavos?

Quiero agradecer a todo el que dedica un trocito de su tiempo para escribir reviews o para añadir esta historia a sus favoritos y alerts. Quiero que sepáis que de verdad lo agradezco, y que me hace muy feliz leer los e-mails que me llegan.

Aunque lo dijera en una nota que publiqué, quiero que sepáis que voy a preparar un nuevo outtake, y que **vosotros podéis darme ideas sobre en quién centrarme durante ese outtake. Por favor, dadme ideas.**

Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo. El siguiente, que publicaré mañana, se llamará: Grandes Aliados

Nos vemos =)


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPÍTULO 10**

**GRANDES ALIADOS**

Cole oyó un ruido. No se movió. Se había acostumbrado a no hacer movimientos innecesarios. Lo único que lograba era gastar las pocas energías que le quedaban. Tampoco habló, ni intentó llamar la atención de lo que fuera que había en aquel lugar. Podía ser una rata. O alguien que lo fuera a salvar. Cole prefería no tener expectativas. No quería desilusionarse después de saber que nadie se interesaba por él.

Cuando la persona que había venido entró en la celda y se arrodilló a su lado, Cole pudo finalmente reconocer el pelo de Edward. Intentó enfocar la vista, pero hacía días que eso le era imposible. Veía manchas borrosas que le parecían un infierno, después de tantos años con tan buena vista. Prefería estar completamente ciego.

Cole recordó cómo Edward había intentado que Bella no lo secuestrara, y sobre todo, que no le clavara el barrote en el estómago. Pero ella era una mujer de ideas fijas, y tenía lo suficientemente dominado a Edward como para que él no se pusiera en su contra. Aun así, él lo había mirado con compasión antes de marcharse tras Bella. Cole nunca había odiado tanto a alguien. Odiaba que la gente sintiera pena por él, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que estaba en sus manos hacer algo por él. Aun así, verlo, y pensar que podría salvarlo, le subió un poco la moral.

Repentinamente, sintió un gran dolor en el estómago, y escuchó el ruido del barrote al caer al suelo metros más allá. A continuación, sintió como las cuerdas que lo ataban a la barra sobre su cabeza se soltaban, y sus brazos cayeron a ambos lados de su cuerpo, sin que él tuviera fuerza para aguantarlos. Se permitió sonreír, pero dudó haberlo conseguido.

Edward le puso algo sobre la boca. Era una bolsa de sangre. Él abrió la boca, y sintió como la sangre entraba en su boca. Le costó mucho tragar, pero en cuanto lo hizo empezó a sentirse mucho mejor. Sintió cómo su herida empezaba a curarse, y también cómo su vista iba enfocándose. Bebió cada una de las gotas que había en la bolsa, y cuando terminó, suspiró, contento. Abrió la boca, y miró a Edward. Este lo ignoraba, y tiraba la bolsa de sangre en una bolsa. Cole vio que tenía otra, de la que sacó una camisa y unos pantalones limpios. Se los pasó, y se marchó de la celda.

Con cuidado, se levantó, y se cambió de ropa. Aquella ropa era de Edward, pero no era la primera vez que la llevaba. Él mismo le había cambiado la ropa mientras que él había estado inconsciente. Ese pensamiento lo incomodaba un poco, pero aun así, se sentía agradecido.

Salió de la celda, apoyándose en la pared para no caerse. Edward lo esperaba sentado en la escalera, pero se levantó en cuanto llegó Cole. Este se separó de la pared, y dio varios pasos, en dirección a la escalera. A medio camino sus pies decidieron dejar de sostenerlo. Pero no se cayó. Edward había llegado hasta él, y lo había agarrado en el último momento. Le pasó el brazo por el hombro, y empezó a caminar sin dejar que Cole tuviera tiempo de quejarse.

Cole pensó que era afortunado, por haber conseguido que Edward llevara la contraria a Bella, y decidiera cuidarlo.

* * *

Bella llevaba dos días sin querer enfrentarse a los Cullen, por lo que se había encerrado en su habitación y había convencido a sus padres de no dejar que nadie entrara a la casa. No había bebido una sola gota de sangre, y sólo había hablado momentáneamente con Jacob para hacerle saber que estaba bien, y que sólo estaba descansando.

Era consciente de que tenía que dar una respuesta durante aquel día, y ya eran pasadas las diez. Ni siquiera había hablado con Cole, y él era parte del trato. Pero no le importaba. No lo iba a aceptar, e incluso estaba pensando en rendirse ante Hera. Sin Apolo o Afrodita no tenía ninguna oportunidad, pero si su única condición era que ella se convirtiera en esclava, no creía que fuera capaz de aceptar. Iba en contra de sus principios.

Bella decidió ducharse, por lo que se levantó rápidamente y se fue al baño. Abrió el grifo del agua caliente, y sin que le importara que el agua estuviera demasiado caliente, se metió en la ducha. Sintió cómo se quemaba, pero no le importó. Aquello tenía que servirle para reaccionar, y nada mejor que el dolor para hacer reaccionar a alguien.

Cuando salió de la ducha, se hizo un moño, y se fue a su habitación, con intención de buscar algún pijama que ponerse. Sin embargo, cuando entró en su habitación, casi grita. Edward y Cole estaban en su habitación, Edward de pie apoyado contra la ventana y Cole sentado en su tocador. Bella se fijó en que estaba mucho más delgado, y que parecía muy incómodo. Cuando su mirada se dirigió a Edward y vio cómo este la miraba de arriba abajo disimuladamente, se percató de que no llevaba más que una toalla, y sintió vergüenza por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Aun así, su enfado era mayor que eso, por lo que frunció el ceño, y se sentó en su cama.

- ¿Por qué lo has soltado? ¿Y cómo habéis entrado?-preguntó alarmada, mirando a ambos lados en busca de algo con lo que taparse. No encontró nada.

- Me ha soltado porque pensaba que tal vez hubiera algo que yo debo saber-contestó Cole, al ver que Edward estaba inmóvil, y muy incómodo-. Y hemos entrado por la ventana. Lo habríamos hecho por la puerta, pero tu padre nos ha apuntado con la escopeta.

- Tenía que hacerlo. Quería estar sola. No me puedo creer que lo hayas dejado salir.

- Sé que quieres venganza-dijo finalmente Edward, después de sacudir la cabeza brevemente-, pero también sé que él es parte del trato, y que tal vez consiga convencerte de tomar una decisión o la otra. Y tomes la que tomes, Bella, no te vamos a echar nada en cara. Es tu decisión, a pesar de que nos incumba a todos.

Bella asintió con la cabeza, y miró a Cole fijamente. Él le devolvió la mirada con la misma impasibilidad. Ninguno de los dos se sentía culpable por lo que le había hecho al otro. Edward, sintiéndose incómodo y fuera de lugar, se marchó silenciosamente, aunque se quedó en la acera, al lado de su Volvo.

- No puedo aceptar, Cole.

- Apolo se cansará de ti-contestó él, cogiendo un bote de pintauñas de color rojo sangre-. Siempre se cansa de sus esclavos. Y Afrodita también.

- No quiero ser una esclava. Yo sólo quiero estar tranquila.

- Con Edward.

Bella se quedó en silencio, pero se levantó y abrió su armario, cogiendo una camisa blanca sin mangas y unos vaqueros. Se los puso, y se volvió a sentar, sin interesarse en ir descalza o en su pelo, que estaba totalmente despeinado. Miró fijamente a Cole, que parecía totalmente tranquilo a pesar de ver a Bella desnuda.

- Con Edward-asintió. Era la primera vez que admitía sentir algo por él, y se sentía bien.

- Hay una ventaja. Los dos sois inmortales. Aguanta a Apolo por unos cuantos años, y luego, cuando él se aburra de ti y el mundo sea más interesante, podréis iros juntos a algún sitio donde los dioses no os molestarán.

La chica se quedó en silencio, y Cole se levantó. Se acercó a ella, e hizo que ella alzara la mirada, para poder mirarla a los ojos.

- Si decides aceptar, yo también lo haré. No me importa estar unos cuantos años en la cama de una diosa hermosa.

- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que te dejará meterte en su cama?-preguntó Bella, recuperando un mínimo de su humor.

- Mírame. Soy guapo, y carismático. Y mis ojos son hermosos, no simples ojos marrones-comentó lo último sonriendo, y Bella le golpeó. No le hizo daño, y a decir verdad, a Cole le gustó que lo hiciera. Eso significaba que no lo odiaba tanto, al fin y al cabo.

- A pesar de que tus argumentos sean convincentes… No sé qué hacer.

- Sí que lo sabes. Si no lo haces, te rendirás. Lo veo en tu mirada. Y cuando lo hagas, Hera querrá vengarse de todos nosotros. Incluido Edward.

Bella estuvo pensando por unos minutos. Era consciente de eso, pero había intentado engañarse a sí misma diciéndose que Hera no mataría a los vampiros. Aun así, en su interior sabía que estaba equivocada, y que Hera no sólo los mataría, sino que los torturaría primero. Finalmente, asintió y suspiró, levantando la mirada hacia Cole, que no se había movido de su sitio desde que había terminado de hablar.

- Tienes razón.

* * *

Bella y Cole llegaron al restaurante en el que habían quedado con los dioses. Era mucho menos elegante que el anterior, pero eso no importaba. Tampoco es que fueran a entrar. Sólo cruzarían cortas frases con los dioses a la puerta, y luego cada uno iría por su lado. No lo habían acordado, pero Bella era reacia a pasar más de cinco minutos con Apolo antes de lo necesario, a pesar de que el dios fuera encantador.

Afrodita y Apolo, para sorpresa de Bella, llegaron juntos, e incluso charlaban amigablemente. Sonrieron a los que en un futuro serían sus esclavos, y Apolo incluso agarró una de las manos de Bella. Esta, a pesar de intentarlo, no pudo evitar sentirse atraída a él. Pestañeó, y al mismo tiempo tomó aire.

- Aceptamos. Pero sólo si conseguimos destruir a Hera.

- De acuerdo, querida. Tenemos un trato.

La besó. Bella no se lo esperaba, y quiso apartarse rápidamente. No habían venido solos. Edward estaba en el Volvo, aparcado no muy lejos del restaurante. Y con su vista, lo estaría viendo todo. Pero Bella no podía apartarse. La fuerza de Apolo, muy superior a la de cualquier vampiro o siervo, no la dejaba siquiera moverse. Cuando finalmente se apartó de ella, su sonrisa le hizo saber que sabía perfectamente que Edward estaba mirando. La chica se giró y se fue, sin esperar a Cole. Este, aun así, la alcanzó rápidamente.

Ambos entraron en el coche. Edward arrancó y empezaron la vuelta a casa de los Cullen a más de 180. Bella se asustó al ver la expresión de Edward, pero no dijo nada. Cole, en la parte de atrás del coche, sonreía.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, Edward salió del coche y se marchó. No en dirección a la casa, sino al bosque. Bella sabía a dónde iba, por lo que abrió la boca para decirle a Cole que hablara con los Cullen y que les contara que había trato. Este, sin embargo, ya sabía qué hacer, por lo que se estaba ya dirigiendo al porche de la casa, dónde estaba Carlisle.

Bella salió corriendo en dirección al claro. Sabía que él iría ahí, porque ya le había mencionado en algún momento que se marchaba a aquel hermoso lugar cada vez que estaba demasiado nervioso o enfadado como para afrontar a su familia. En aquel momento, cumplía ambas condiciones.

Él la escuchó en cuanto ella llegó al claro, pero no dijo nada. El hermoso lugar estaba solamente iluminado por la luna, que le daba un aspecto mágico. Sintió como Bella se acercaba, y tocaba levemente su hombro. Edward quiso apartarse de ella, pero no pudo. A pesar de estar enfadado, no era con ella, sino con aquel maldito dios que primero había querido robar a su hermana y que ahora se había atrevido a besar a Bella.

Lo había visto todo, y cuando Apolo acercó su boca a la de ella, él sintió un instinto asesino que no había sentido ni en sus primeros años como vampiro. A pesar de ver como ella intentaba apartarse de él, en un primer momento había sentido que ella lo abandonaría, que no era suficiente para ella. Luego, había reaccionado, pero eso no había hecho que se sintiera menos celoso.

Se giró hacia ella, y acarició su mejilla lentamente. Ella apoyó su cabeza contra la mano de él, y lo miró fijamente. Él se sintió repentinamente tonto al ver como ella lo miraba. No debía estar celoso. Si ella lo miraba así, era por alguna razón. No pudo evitarlo, y la besó. Lo hizo de manera tan dulce y delicada que ella se sintió frágil y adorada. Nunca se había sentido así, por lo que, cuando se separaron, sonrió.

- No quiero irme con él-susurró Bella minutos después, cuando ambos estaban sentados en la hierba, algo más cerca de la casa-. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

- Lo sé. Pero no podemos hacer nada. Ya has aceptado, y no hay vuelta atrás.

- Daría lo que fuera por ser libre. Totalmente.

- Quiero que lo seas-dijo él, y se levantó rápidamente, con una sonrisa que lo hacía parecer un niño pequeño-. Puede que vayamos a luchar contra una diosa, pero somos adolescentes-continuó hablando. Bella alzó una ceja-. Técnicamente, a pesar de que tengamos 22 y 112.

- ¿Adónde quieres llegar?-preguntó ella, tomando la mano que él le ofrecía y levantándose.

- Un fin de semana. Vayamos a algún sitio, visitemos la Casa Blanca, o la Estatua de la Libertad. Seamos simples personas normales. Luego ya lucharemos contra todos los dioses que sea necesario.

Bella se quedó en silencio. Sabía que no tenían tiempo. Pero, por otro lado, quería pasar ese fin de semana con él, probablemente el último fin de semana que podría pasar de manera tranquila… y humana. Levantó la cabeza, y sonrió.

- De acuerdo. Pero yo elijo a dónde vamos.

* * *

¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Cuál será el sitio que Bella ha escogido para su viaje con Edward? Quieren aparentar ser humanos, pero, obviamente, eso no va a ser nada fácil.

No sé si podré publicar dentro de dos semanas. Eso dependerá de si he llegado a España y vuelvo a tener mi ordenador a mano. Aun así, y para compensaros por si acaso, voy a daros un pequeño adelanto:

_"__Cuando Bella despertó, Edward no se encontraba en la habitación, pero a cambio, se encontró con una bandeja con un gran desayuno, una rosa y una nota en la que el vampiro le decía que había salido a cazar. La chica decidió dejarse mimar, por lo que, sin salir de la cama, se tomó todo el desayuno. No necesitaba comida, pero siempre le sentaba bien tomarla. Había empezado a notar su sabor, aunque sólo tomaba cosas que le habían gustado cuando estaba viva, sobre todo el chocolate"._

Quiero agradecer a todo el que dedica un trocito de su tiempo para escribir reviews o para añadir esta historia a sus favoritos y alerts. Quiero que sepáis que de verdad lo agradezco, y que me hace muy feliz leer los e-mails que me llegan.

Aunque lo dijera en una nota que publiqué, quiero que sepáis que voy a preparar un nuevo outtake, y que **vosotros podéis darme ideas sobre en quién centrarme durante ese outtake. Por favor, dadme ideas.**

Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo. El siguiente se llamará: "El Lado Oscuro de Mickey Mouse".

Nos vemos =)


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPÍTULO 11**

**EL LADO OSCURO DE MICKEY MOUSE**

Alec llegó al centro comercial a las siete de la tarde. Había quedado con Renesmee a las siete y media, pero aun así, no quería llegar tarde. Prefería llegar pronto y así poder ver qué hacía su novia.

Le costó encontrarla, pero al fin la vio en una tienda de ropa, con Bella y Rosalie. La primera estaba a punto de entrar al probador con varios vestidos de fiesta, y la vampira rubia estaba sentada en un sillón, probándose unos zapatos. Pero ellas no le importaban. Nessie estaba revisando todas y cada una de las camisetas que había en la tienda, sonriendo cada vez que Bella hacía algún comentario. Sus rizos cobrizos se movían cada vez que ella giraba la cabeza, y Alec se detuvo a pensar en lo hermosa que era. Siempre se lo decía, pero ella seguía queriendo sonrojarse. Eso la hacía ver todavía más hermosa.

Cuando entró en la tienda, la dependienta, una joven pecosa que estaba totalmente intimidada por las chicas, lo miró de arriba abajo, pero al ver cómo el chico miraba a la pelirroja, se sonrojó y bajó la vista. Rosalie se giró al oler la sangre en las mejillas de la chica, y vio al vampiro, por lo que avisó a Renesmee con un simple movimiento de su pie. Esta levantó la vista, y cuando vio a su novio, cogió un montón de ropa casi sin mirarla y la puso sobre el mostrador. La dependienta se apresuró a su trabajo, y Renesmee se acercó a su novio, besándolo. Cuando se separaron, el vampiro sacó su tarjeta de crédito y la dejó sobre el mostrador. Cogió a Renesmee de la mano y se la llevó de la tienda, confiando en Rosalie y Bella.

La idea fue de la vampira, que se acercó a la que recientemente se había convertido en su no tan enemiga. No eran amigas, pero estaban juntas de compras. Eso era un avance. En un susurro que la dependienta no escucharía, Rosalie dijo:

- ¿Y si amablemente tomamos su tarjeta y compramos con su dinero? Siempre podemos decir que ha sido Aro.

Bella asintió con la cabeza, pensando en todo lo que se compraría para su viaje con Edward, que empezaría al día siguiente. El destino se le había ocurrido rápidamente, y estaba segura de que sorprendería al vampiro. Habían quedado en ir durante todo el fin de semana, a pesar de viajar el viernes, para poder disfrutar de más tiempo. Ya tenían los billetes de avión, pero a Bella todavía le faltaba preparar la maleta, por eso había ido de compras con Rosalie y Renesmee. Alec le ayudaría a conseguir toda la ropa que necesitaba.

Una hora después, Bella se acercaba a la cafetería en la que estaban Renesmee y Alec, hablando en una mesa sin que ninguno de los dos bebiera nada. Le dejó la tarjeta sobre la mesa, y sin decir nada, se marchó. Los enamorados estaban demasiado enamorados como para notar la malvada sonrisa de la chica, que había dejado a Rosalie esperando en el coche, en el que casi no cabían todas las bolsas.

Se sentó en el asiento del copiloto del BMW de Rosalie, y la rubia arrancó. Bella, a pesar de haberle arrancado la mano, empezaba a caerle bien.

* * *

- ¿En serio?-preguntó Edward cuando llegaron al destino que Bella había pensado-. ¿Disney World?

Bella le sonrió, y continuó caminando. Edward negó con la cabeza, y la siguió. Agarró una de las manos de la chica, y ambos se sintieron tranquilos, como simples adolescentes que habían ido de viaje para estar juntos. Nunca se habían sentido más relajados, a pesar de ser conscientes de que estaban en peligro. Siempre lo estarían.

Estuvieron todo el sábado en el parque, y ni siquiera recorrieron la mitad. Estaban disfrutando como simples humanos, y Bella incluso comía todo tipo de comida rápida que su madre nunca permitiría. Edward simplemente se sentaba frente a ella o caminaba a su lado, y la miraba fijamente, como si nunca hubiera visto a nadie comiendo.

Se alojaron en un lujoso hotel que se encontraba en el mismo parque. Edward no necesitaba dormir, pero Bella sí, por lo que habían conseguido la mejor de las suites, y Bella se durmió casi antes de llegar a la cama. Edward no sabía qué hacer, pero se entretuvo mirándola. Nunca había visto nada más hermoso que Bella durmiendo. Parecía humana, a pesar de tener aquel olor dulzón de los siervos. Dormía de lado, con una de las piernas recogidas y la otra estirada, y su mano estaba bajo su cara. Parecía tan tranquila. El vampiro nunca la había visto tan tranquila. Bella siempre parecía tensa, y preparada para luchar.

Edward no podía esperar a que todo terminara, y a poder liberarla de Apolo. Sería entonces cuando ambos podrían ser realmente felices juntos…

* * *

Cuando Bella despertó, Edward no se encontraba en la habitación, pero a cambio, se encontró con una bandeja con un gran desayuno, una rosa y una nota en la que el vampiro le decía que había salido a cazar. La chica decidió dejarse mimar, por lo que, sin salir de la cama, se tomó todo el desayuno. No necesitaba comida, pero siempre le sentaba bien tomarla. Había empezado a notar su sabor, aunque sólo tomaba cosas que le habían gustado cuando estaba viva, sobre todo el chocolate.

Después de desayunar, se metió a la ducha, y estuvo más de media hora bajo el agua. Antes de morir había estado muy concienciada con la ecología, pero Hera le había dicho que si los dioses no querían, el mundo nunca se quedaría sin recursos. Bella le había creído, y seguía haciéndolo. Era de esperar. Los dioses eran creadores, y a pesar de que los humanos destrozaron el planeta, los dioses conseguirían sacar adelante al mundo. Aun así, eso sólo duraría mientras que los dioses tuvieran interés en el planeta y en la supervivencia del ser humano.

Edward volvió a la habitación mientras que ella se calzaba. Le sonrió, pero no le dijo nada. Su mirada le decía todo lo necesario. Cuando estuvo calzada, se levantó de la cama, y le dijo a Edward que tenían sólo un día más para disfrutar de su infancia. El chico la miró de manera nostálgica, pero no dijo nada. Bella decidió respetar su silencio, y se dirigió a la salida de la habitación.

El vampiro cerró los ojos un momento, pensando en su infancia. Él no había vivido con Mickey Mouse, o cualquiera de los otros personajes Disney. Él vivió con una hermana psicópata, en época de guerra. Pero nunca le diría eso a Bella. No importaba.

* * *

Eran casi las cinco de las tarde cuando se sentaron por primera vez, en el único banco vacío que habían encontrado. Ninguno de los dos se sentía cansado, pero sentaba bien sentarse de vez en cuando, y observar todo lo que ocurría alrededor. Miraban a todos lados, cuando Bella vio a alguien conocido. Se disculpó ante Edward, y se marchó tras él.

Se metió en la parte trasera de una atracción, que estaba lleno de cables y objetos que Bella nunca había visto. Los ignoró, y siguió caminando, hasta llegar al lugar en el que esperaba encontrarlo. No lo vio, pero vio una figura sospechosa. Era Mickey Mouse. Alguien disfrazado de él, para ser más exactos. La chica se dirigió hacia él, y sin que él lo notara, le quitó parte del disfraz, dejando su cara al descubierto.

- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?-preguntó, mirando fijamente al alto hombre que estaba frente a ella.

- Disfruto de los recuerdos de mi infancia. Como tú, ¿no?-dijo él como respuesta, mirándola con una sonrisa.

- Me alegro de verte, Aidan.

Aidan, un alto hombre pelirrojo con un marcado acento irlandés, era un esclavo de Zeus, que había dejado de serlo hacía más de cincuenta años. Bella lo conoció después de que él se marchara del Olimpo, en una de sus misiones. Él también formaba parte de ella, pero de manera independiente.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Aidan? En serio.

- Tú sabes qué hago aquí. Yo soy como tú ahora, querida. Hera aprendió aquel truco de su marido, cuyo primer sujeto de pruebas fui yo.

- ¿Matas a Peter Pan?-preguntó Bella con una sonrisa, apoyándose contra una pared y cruzando los brazos-. Eres terrible.

- No mato, Isabella. Tú sabes que yo no soy partidario de matar. Le quita diversión a las cosas. Pero esto tiene una gran ventaja, hermosa. Hay mucho donde elegir: madres, trabajadores, niños,…

- ¿Bebes de niños?

- No te escandalices. Tú lo harías si hubieras probado su sabor. Además, ellos vienen a Mickey Mouse como un drogadicto a la cocaína. Y luego no recuerdan nada. Son todo ventajas.

- Son niños-dijo Bella, aunque no estaba muy preocupada. No le importaba lo que Aidan hiciera, mientras que no se metiera con ella.

- Ven conmigo un día. Prueba un poco, y ya verás como querrás más, Minnie.

- Me voy mañana, Aidan. Y no estoy sola.

- Lo sé. He visto a aquel vampiro contigo antes. Ven ahora. Puedo atraer a un niño en menos de cinco minutos-le propuso. Bella dudó. No quería abandonar a Edward, pero Aidan era muy convincente cuando quería, y la chica sabía que no se detendría hasta no conseguir que ella lo siguiera.

- De acuerdo.

* * *

El niño se acercó a Mickey Mouse sin que sus padres se dieran cuenta. Había una chica al lado del ratón, y aunque se sintió intimidado por ella, siguió avanzando. Sólo quería conocer a su personaje favorito. Cuando se acercó lo suficiente, ambos se giraron hacia él, y la chica sonrió. Mickey le tendió una mano al niño, y él la tomo. Después del apretón de manos que consiguió que el niño se sintiera mayor, el ratón preguntó:

- ¿Cómo te llamas, chico?-Bella casi suelta una carcajada al oír la imitación casi perfecta que Aidan hacía.

- Dylan.

- Bien, Dylan. Yo soy Mickey Mouse, y esta es mi amiga Bella. Asusta un poco, pero es buena chica.

Dylan, con enormes hoyuelos, sonrió a Bella, y esta le despeinó el pelo con ternura. Aidan se movió un poco de su sitio, y haciendo un gesto para que ambos le siguieran, se dirigió a la parte trasera de una atracción, que hacía tiempo que nadie visitaba. No era necesario. Bella se aseguró de quedarse tras el niño, para que no tuviera tiempo de escapar, y cuando Aidan se giró y se quitó la enorme parte superior del disfraz, sonrió.

- No grites, Dylan. Si lo haces, me enfadaré de verdad, y probablemente no saldrás de aquí. ¿Me has entendido?-preguntó el irlandés, compeliendo al niño. Él asintió con la cabeza, y entonces, Aidan sacó un cuchillo.

Hizo que el niño girara el cuello, y entonces, cortó su piel de manera superficial, consiguiendo que el niño sangrara sin ningún peligro. Se agachó hasta quedar a su altura, y empezó a beber.

Bella estaba impaciente por dos motivos. Para empezar, quería volver junto a Edward cuanto antes. Y además, la sangre del niño era muy llamativa, y Aidan parecía burlarse de ella, pues bebía lentamente. Cuando le tendió el cuchillo, Bella lo tomó rápidamente. Cortó en el otro lado del cuello, y también comenzó a beber.

Era mejor de lo que pensaba. Llevaba sin beber sangre fresca desde que Cole la había encerrado, y la sangre da aquel niño era extremadamente dulce. Repentinamente, se sintió extraña, como si la estuvieran observando. Se apartó de Dylan, y se giró. Edward estaba frente a ella, con los brazos cruzados. No respiraba. Y su mirada era de horror, enfado y decepción. Bella volvió a mirar atrás, y lo que vio le pareció grotesco. Aidan ya se había apartado del niño, pero este tenía dos horribles manchas rojas a ambos lados del cuello, y también en su camisa.

Se dejó caer al suelo, y se tapó la cara con las manos. Las sintió húmedas, y cuando las apartó de su cara, vio que estaban manchadas de sangre mezclada con lágrimas. Volvió a mirar hacia Edward, pero este había desaparecido. Aidan la miraba mientras que curaba al niño, aunque su mirada no le decía nada. Y Bella se odiaba a sí misma. Era un monstruo.

Cuando Aidan dejó al niño sentado en una enorme caja, Bella se acercó a él y le partió el cuello al pelirrojo. Después, volvió a derrumbarse.

* * *

Diez minutos después, una mano en su hombro y una voz aniñada la hizo despertar de su ensoñación. Era Dylan, que no recordaba lo que había ocurrido. Bella le sonrió, y le dijo que no le pasaba nada, que volviera con su familia. También le dio cien dólares, para que el niño se comprara otra camisa.

Se levantó, y volvió al hotel, esperando encontrar la habitación vacía. No lo estaba, pero eso no fue bueno. En cuanto vio la mirada de Edward, supo que habría preferido mil veces su rechazo. Pero no aquello. Aquello era demasiado.

Edward la odiaba.

* * *

¿Qué tal? Las cosas se ponen difíciles para Edward y Bella. ¿Qué pensáis que ocurrirá en el capítulo siguiente?

Siento haber publicado un poco tarde, pero con las vacaciones, ni siquiera sé en qué día vivo, y estoy algo estresada por el viaje todavía. Además, dentro de dos días vuelvo a irme, aunque podré seguir escribiendo y publicando, ya que tendré conexión a internet.

Hace unos días terminé de escribir Atrapada, lo que significa que esta historia ha llegado a su fin. A pesar de eso, ya tengo una idea para una nueva historia, y he pensado en enseñaros la sinopsis, para que podáis decirme qué os parece:

_"__Isabella Swan muere en un accidente cuando un enorme árbol cae sobre su coche, pero su cuerpo desaparece misteriosamente. Días después, otro cuerpo desaparece de un hospital en Chicago, dónde un hombre llamado Edward Cullen está dispuesto a todo para recuperar el cuerpo de su esposa y poder enterrarlo"._

La historia aun no tiene título, y no se me ocurre ninguno que pueda funcionar, pero espero que se me ocurra algo rápidamente, para poder publicarla antes.

Quiero agradecer a todo el que dedica un trocito de su tiempo para escribir reviews o para añadir esta historia a sus favoritos y alerts. Quiero que sepáis que de verdad lo agradezco, y que me hace muy feliz leer los e-mails que me llegan.

Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo. El siguiente se llamará: "Baile de Máscaras".

Nos vemos =)


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPÍTULO 12**

**BAILE DE MÁSCARAS**

El avión parecía demasiado silencioso en aquel momento. Edward la ignoraba, y miraba por la ventana. Bella miraba al frente, al respaldo del asiento de delante. No habían hablado nada desde que ella lo había dejado para seguir a Aidan. El vampiro, a pesar de tener aquella expresión, no le había dicho nada, y sólo había agarrado su maleta. Incluso había olvidado su caballerosidad, y Bella tuvo que llevar su propio equipaje.

Cuando llegaron al aeropuerto de Seattle, Edward tomó un taxi sin esperarla, y se marchó. Bella nunca se había sentido tan desolada. Negándose al taxista que pretendía meter su equipaje en el maletero, empezó a caminar. Había más de doscientos kilómetros desde Seattle hasta Forks, pero a ella en aquel momento no le importó. Sólo necesitaba pensar.

Cuando llegó a casa, Renesmee la esperaba en la puerta. Charlie seguía prohibiendo la entrada a cualquiera que se acercara a la casa, por lo que la hermana de Edward había tenido que esperar sentada en los escalones del porche. Bella la ignoró, y abrió la puerta de su casa, dejando la maleta en el suelo y yendo a la cocina. No cerró la puerta principal, por lo que la vampira pelirroja la siguió, apoyándose en el marco de la cocina.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó minutos después de que Bella la ignorara, mirando un imán pegado en el frigorífico con forma de libro, que Jacob le había regalado en su onceavo cumpleaños-. Edward nos ha ignorado a todos, y se ha marchado. No sé dónde está.

- Me odia-contestó Bella. No se giró hacia la chica-. Y tiene motivos.

Nessie se sentó frente a Bella, queriendo saber más. Aun así, sabía que no tenía que preguntar, que lo ocurrido entre su hermano y ella no era asunto suyo, pero era cotilla, y tenía curiosidad. Decidió no presionarla.

- No te odia. Sólo está enfadado.

- Tú no lo viste. Me odia.

- Tú no lo viste cuando descubrió que mataba sin necesidad. Aquello era odio y asco, todo en una sola mirada. Te entiendo, a pesar de que no tengo ni idea de qué has hecho.

- He bebido sangre de un niño. Un niño que se preocupó cuando me vio llorando. No me he sentido más malvada nunca. Y he matado mucho, Renesmee, más de lo que puedas imaginar.

- No te odia-repitió la chica-. Sólo necesita tiempo para pensar. Déjale un par de días, y después, deslúmbralo con tu belleza. Es una oportunidad inmejorable.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Cierto. No te lo ha dicho nadie. Los dioses se han puesto en contacto con Dianna, y por lo visto, Afrodita y Apolo organizan un baile de máscaras este fin de semana en Seattle, y Edward va a ir. Ve, y deslúmbralo. Caerá a tus pies.

Bella se quedó un rato pensando. Su instinto le decía que Edward la odiaba y que nunca la perdonaría, pero Renesmee era muy convincente. Además, ella tenía la ropa perfecta para un baile de máscaras. Iba a ir a uno poco después de su muerte. No pudo ir, obviamente, por lo que el vestido, los zapatos y la máscara seguían en el fondo de su armario.

- Te veo el sábado.

* * *

Llamaron al timbre, pero Bella no fue a abrir. Estaba terminando de alisar su pelo con la plancha, a la vez que revisaba su maquillaje. Estaba perfecta. Dejó las planchas, y se miró en el espejo de cuerpo entero que había en la habitación de sus padres. El vestido negro drapeado le quedaba como un guante, y hacía que su normalmente fea pálida piel se viera de porcelana. Los zapatos, unos Jimmy Choo que había robado no hacía mucho en un centro comercial de Milan, le estilizaban las piernas. La máscara, que estaba sobre la cama, era hermosa, a pesar de que no ocultaba mucho la cara de la chica. Sin ponérsela, la cogió, y sin molestarse por el frío, salió de la casa sólo con el vestido.

Renesmee la esperaba apoyada en el Porsche de Alice. La hermana de Edward llevaba un vestido azul, junto con unos zapatos dorados. Llevaba el pelo sujeto en un recogido flojo, que hacía que dos rizos cayeran a ambos lados de su cara. La chica sonrió al ver el atuendo de la chica, y asintió con la cabeza. Repitió lo que le dijo días atrás.

- Caerá a tus pies.

Bella la ignoró, y subió al coche, mientras que Renesmee hacía lo mismo. Aquella noche, Bella conseguiría el perdón de Edward. Y lo haría caer a sus pies.

* * *

Edward estaba sentado en una silla, mirando aburrido el ridículo baile que los dioses habían organizado, lleno de gente estirada que nadie conocía. Llevaba ahí más de una hora, viendo como toda su familia, a excepción de Emmett y Alice, se aburrían. Rosalie estaba sentada a su lado, fulminando con la mirada a cualquiera que la miraba fijamente.

- ¿Dónde está tu hermana?-preguntó, mirando a Edward.

- No lo sé. Dijo que vendría en el coche de Alice un poco más tarde. Pero ya ha pasado una hora.

- Eso es poco-contestó simplemente la vampira rubia, sonriendo.

Edward asintió con la cabeza, sin mucho ánimo. Estaba en esa fiesta obligado, y no quería enfrentarse a Apolo. Sabía que se volvería loco al verlo, y que recordaría a Bella. Recordaría el beso que él le había dado, y también lo que ella había hecho el fin de semana anterior. Aquello lo había dejado boquiabierto. Estaba muy enfadado, y no quería verla.

Renesmee entró en la enorme sala, sonriendo. Edward esperaba verla con Alec a su lado, pero la chica venía sola. Miró fijamente a su hermano, y le guiñó un ojo. El vampiro frunció el ceño, pero al ver a la chica que entraba detrás de su hermana, comprendió todo.

Bella estaba hermosa, con un vestido negro y aquellos preciosos zapatos. La máscara que llevaba le daba un aspecto misterioso, y sólo la hacía más hermosa. Miró fijamente al chico, y permaneció varios segundos quieta. Él le devolvió la mirada, pero no hizo ningún gesto. No sabía qué hacer. Quería hablar con ella, pedirle explicaciones. Quería besarla. Pero estaba enfadado, y eso le impedía acercarse a ella. Se levantó, y salió en dirección al balcón.

Estuvo allí varios minutos, en un silencio absoluto. Era capaz de escuchar las conversaciones que se desarrollaban en la fiesta, e incluso la que estaban manteniendo Bella y su hermana. Edward oía como su hermana intentaba convencer a la chica de que él no la odiaba, y como Bella cambiaba de tema cada vez que le era posible. Aquello era duro. Él no odiaba a Bella, y no quería que ella pensara eso. Aquel fue el empujón que necesitó para volver a la fiesta.

No le costó mucho encontrarlas, pues todos los que no eran miembros de su familia (el 90% de los invitados a la fiesta) la miraban. Ella estaba apartada de la fiesta, con una copa en su mano y con Renesmee detrás de ella. El vampiro vio a Alec algo más atrás, por lo que dedujo que él había llegado solo mientras que él estaba en el balcón.

Caminó entre los invitados, que parecían interponerse cada vez que podían, y llegó hasta donde la chica que amaba se encontraba. Sin importarle que todos lo estuvieran mirando, incluida su hermana, la cogió de la cintura, y la besó. La besó dulcemente, diciéndole que no la odiaba, que la amaba y que la perdonaba. Ella le correspondió, llevando sus manos al cobrizo pelo del vampiro, y diciendo que lo sentía, que nunca había querido hacer daño a ese niño. Ambos lo comprendieron.

Cuando se separaron, se fueron al mismo balcón en el que había estado Edward minutos antes. Se sentaron en la barandilla, y el vampiro pasó el brazo por los hombros de la chica. Ambos estaban en silencio, mirando la luna. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a hablar, pero finalmente, Bella se atrevió a empezar.

- Lo siento, Edward. Sé que no tengo excusa por lo que hice, pero sólo puedo decirte que nunca me he sentido un monstruo. Hasta ahora. Y no quiero serlo.

- Estuviste bebiendo sangre constantemente durante meses, Bella. Es comprensible que tengas que acostumbrarte a una dieta más equilibrada. A todos nos ha pasado.

- Pero me miraste con asco, Edward. Bebí de un niño. Y me gustó.

- Lo sé. Pero eso no significa que seas una psicópata, y mucho menos un monstruo. Eso sólo quiere decir que eres una depredadora. Y las víctimas débiles atraen, Bella. No hay nada más débil que un niño.

- El maldito irlandés querrá matarme ahora-comentó la chica, minutos después.

- ¿Por qué?

- Le partí el cuello. Debe odiarme.

- Yo me enfrentaré a él si es necesario. Ya verás.

Bella sonrió.

* * *

Apolo no estaba contento con lo que veía. No le gustaban los vampiros, exceptuando a la rubia. Rosalie. Eso era antes, por supuesto. Después de que lo hiriera, la odiaba a ella también. Los odiaba a todos, pero sobre todo, odiaba a Edward Cullen.

Isabella Swan era suya, o lo sería, y él no podría hacer nada en contra de eso. Por eso, odiaba que se acercara tanto a ella. Era un dios posesivo y celoso, y lo sabía. No era la primera vez que alguien pretendía quitarle algo. Zeus le había quitado varios de sus siervos, y lo odiaba por eso. Hera hizo lo mismo, lo suficientemente confiada como para pensar que él no querría venganza. Pero la quería, e Isabella Swan era parte de ella.

La muerte de la chica era lo que la diosa del matrimonio más quería, por lo que él se aseguraría de que eso no se cumpliera. Cuidaría a Isabella Swan costara lo que costase.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Afrodita se puso en contacto con Hera. Todos estaban ahí: los Cullen, los Quileute, Renesmee, Alec, Caroline, Jordan, Cole, Joseph, Dianna, Apolo, Zeus y Bella. Se habían encontrado en el bosque, porque no había ningún otro lugar al que los dioses se ofrecieron a aparecer. La diosa se sentó en el suelo, sin molestarse por la suciedad que acabaría con el precioso vestido que llevaba, y cerró los ojos, preparada para hablar con la diosa.

El plan era quedar con ella en un lugar seguro, muy lejos de Forks, días más tarde. Los demás ya habían comenzado a preparar el terreno. El lugar en el que se encontrarían con la diosa estaba en Siberia. Era un hecho conocido que los poderes de los dioses eran más poderosos en lugares verdes y soleados, porque la vida de la naturaleza les daba poder. Técnicamente, con la ayuda de tres dioses poderosos y varias especies legendarias, serían capaces de enfrentarse a la diosa.

Minutos después, Afrodita abrió los ojos, y se levantó. Asintió con la cabeza una sola vez, pero todos comprendieron lo que la diosa quería decir: que Hera había aceptado quedar con ella dos semanas después, y que el plan había, oficialmente, comenzado.

* * *

Siberia era un lugar muy frío, pero ellos no lo notaban. Bella caminaba junto al lobo en el que se había convertido Jacob y junto a Emmett, que era el único que parecía contento en aquel momento. Llegaron al lugar elegido, y empezaron a entrenar, sin pronunciar una sola palabra. Faltaba todavía casi una semana para que su plan tomara forma, pero todos empezaban a notar los nervios que provocaba enfrentarse con una diosa, y ni siquiera se comunicaban los unos con los otros.

Afrodita participaba aquel día en el entrenamiento, y parecía muy dispuesta a enseñarles a todos como pelear contra un dios. Todos los miembros de la familia Cullen habían terminado sin algún miembro, y todos los demás habían tenido algún hueso roto. Bella fue la que peor había salido, pero eso sólo fue porque fue la que más lo intentó. Cuando todo terminó, se marchó sola a un hotel diferente al de los demás. Edward era el único que sabía dónde estaba, pero prefirió no ir en su busca. La chica necesitaba pensar.

Bella estaba tumbada en la cama, esperando al servicio de habitaciones. Había pedido helado de chocolate, aunque el que había tomado su pedido no había pensado que fuera muy normal, teniendo en cuenta la baja temperatura que había en aquel momento. Llamaron a la puerta, y la chica fue a abrir.

Frente a ella estaba un joven y guapo chico, moreno y de ojos azules. Le sonrió, y Bella sintió la necesidad de responderle con otra sonrisa. Se apartó de la puerta, y dejó que el chico pasara con lo que ella había pedido.

- Spasibo-dijo ella en un perfecto ruso cuando el chico dejó el helado sobre la mesa.

- Dobro pozhalovat'-contestó él, con la misma sonrisa-. Espero que disfrute de su estancia-continuó, hablando en inglés como si fuera su lengua materna.

- Gracias-dijo la chica, algo sorprendida. No esperaba que el chico fuera bilingüe-. ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Sergei.

* * *

¿Qué pensáis de este nuevo capítulo? ¿Qué opináis sobre la aparición de Sergei? Os aseguro que durante el siguiente capítulo ocurrirán varias cosas muy entretenidas con este nuevo personaje.

Espero que no os importe que publique con irregularidad, pero últimamente tengo jaqueca, y no me termino de concentrar lo suficiente como para escribir, o siquiera publicar. Estoy empezando a sentirme mejor, pero tampoco puedo estar segura de estar totalmente bien.

Quiero agradecer a todo el que dedica un trocito de su tiempo para escribir reviews o para añadir esta historia a sus favoritos y alerts. Quiero que sepáis que de verdad lo agradezco, y que me hace muy feliz leer los e-mails que me llegan.

Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo. El siguiente se llamará: "Obsesión".

Nos vemos =)


	15. Chapter 15

**CAPÍTULO 13**

**OBSESIÓN**

Sergei sabía cuál era su objetivo, por lo que ocasionó encuentros "casuales" con Bella, con la intención de que la chica empezara a realmente fijarse en él. Esta, sin embargo, aunque se comportaba de manera cordial y amable con él, lo ignoraba. Él estaba comenzando a enfadarse, por lo que pidió ayuda a Hera. Le habló sobre lo ocurrido hasta el momento, sin temer que la diosa lo castigara por su intento fallido. Esta lo trató con mucha amabilidad, y le concedió el poder de la obsesión.

Lo puso en marcha al día siguiente. Bella estaba sentada en uno de los sillones cerca de la entrada al hotel, con un portátil sobre el regazo. Estaba escribiendo algo. Se acercó a ella, con una copa en la mano. Ella la había pedido, por suerte, por lo que todo sería incluso más sencillo. Le dejó la copa en la mesa a su lado, y la saludó en ruso. Ella levantó la vista, y le sonrió. Se llevó la copa a los labios, y se la tomó de un trago. Frunció el ceño y miró hacia el chico, pero su mirada rápidamente cambió a un gesto de admiración y adoración.

Sergei sonrió. Su sangre en la copa había funcionado perfectamente.

* * *

Edward fue a buscar a Bella un par de horas después. Llevaba dos días sin entrenar con los demás, y el vampiro comenzaba a preocuparse por ella. Subió rápidamente por las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación en la que se alojaba la chica, y entró sin llamar. Ella se lo había permitido, a pesar de sus reticencias en un principio.

La chica estaba tumbada en la cama, mirando hacia el techo. Exactamente la misma posición en la que la había encontrado durante su visita anterior. Edward había mirado al techo, buscando lo que mantenía tan ocupada a la chica, pero no vio absolutamente nada. Se sentó a su lado, y esperó a que ella dijera algo. La vez anterior, había tardado ocho minutos y treinta y seis segundos en comenzar a hablar. Aquella vez, no dijo nada.

- ¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó el vampiro minutos después, cansado de esperar.

- Me siento rara. Como si algo me llamara.

- ¿Sangre?-preguntó Edward, mencionando lo único que ejercía ese poder sobre él.

- Ya lo he probado. No es eso.

Llamaron a la puerta. Edward pretendía ignorarlo, pero Bella le pidió que abriera, que era el servicio de habitaciones. El chico se levantó, queriendo hacer algo que alegrara la alegrara, y abrió la puerta. El chico al otro lado pareció sorprendido al verlo, pero se recompuso y le sonrió de manera resplandeciente.

- ¿La señorita?

- Ya zdes'-contestó Bella-. ¿Chocolate?

- Aquí lo traigo. Todo lo que he podido conseguir-respondió el chico, entrando en la habitación con una bandeja. La dejó sobre la mesilla, y Bella sonrió al ver varias porciones de tartas de chocolate, e incluso una taza de chocolate espeso y caliente.

- Gracias, Sergei.

- Vam nuzhno bol'she?

- Dama nichego ne nuzhno-contestó Edward de manera no muy educada. Bella quiso sonreír al oír el perfecto acento del chico-. Idi, pozhaluysta.

Sergei asintió, y se marchó, sin dejar de mirar a Bella. Estableció contacto mental con ella, y le dio órdenes. Sabía que no tendría que esperar mucho para conseguir resultados.

Estaba en lo correcto. La chica salió poco después de la habitación, con una enorme sonrisa. Se acercó al joven ruso, que se había quedado no muy lejos de la suite en la que ella se alojaba, y lo abrazó. Había hecho lo que él le había pedido, y estaba segura de que él estaría orgulloso. Cuando Sergei la abrazó de igual manera, sus sospechas se confirmaron, y su sonrisa se amplió. Aquel era su único deber desde aquel momento. Servirlo a él.

* * *

Apolo sintió algo. Llevaba días sintiendo que algo se le escapaba de las manos, pero aquella fue la última señal. Un hilo, que lo unía a uno de sus esclavos, se había roto. Y, en aquel momento, sólo había uno lo suficientemente débil como para romperse de modo tan sencillo. El realizado con la que aun no era su esclava.

Alguien estaba controlando a Isabella. Y su deber era protegerla.

Salió del hotel, en el que llevaba aburrido toda la noche, con Rosalie detrás. A pesar de su traición hacia él, era la única a la que creía capaz de pedir ayuda sin que esta contara todo a los demás. La chica era la única con consciencia de toda la familia de vampiros.

Recorrieron un largo camino, dejándose llevar por los instintos del dios, y llegaron a una pequeña casa alejada de todas las demás de alrededor. Era una casa que podía haber resultado encantadora, de no ser por los ruidos que se escuchaban en el interior. Apolo reconoció rápidamente el sonido: alguien estaba hurgando en el cuerpo de otro. Literalmente.

Entró en la casa, y vio algo que ya esperaba, pero que la vampira rubia no, por lo que soltó un pequeño grito.

Edward estaba encima de una mesa, sin camiseta. Sergei, con una sádica sonrisa, introducía una de sus manos en el agujero que el vampiro tenía en el estómago. Bella estaba sentada en una silla junto a la mesa, mirando. Los tres se giraron hacia los recién llegados, y Bella, totalmente fuera de sí, se lanzó sobre la vampira rubia, haciendo que ambas cayeran, comenzando a pelear. Rosalie, a pesar de haber escuchado lo que el dios le había contado, sentía una intensa rabia hacia Bella en aquel momento, por lo que peleó contra ella con todas sus fuerzas.

Apolo se disponía a capturar al ruso, cuando este dijo algo en ruso. Todos los que se encontraban en la casa lo comprendieron, pero fue demasiado tarde. Escucharon el ruido justo antes de que sucediera la explosión, y todos salieran despedidos por los aires.

* * *

Cuando Rosalie despertó, sintió un gran peso sobre ella. Abrió los ojos, y vio que tanto Bella como Edward, este último desprendiendo ponzoña, estaban sobre ella. Se los quitó de encima, y se levantó, intentando limpiar el líquido plateado de sus vaqueros. Vio a Apolo no muy lejos de ellos, observando los restos de la casita, que en aquel momento parecía un escenario de una película de terror.

- No está. El muy cobarde ha huido antes de enfrentarse conmigo.

- Pedante-criticó la vampira, y una ligera sonrisa apareció en la expresión de Apolo.

- Voy a protegerla. Incluso si tengo que salvarte la vida en el proceso, traidora.

- No soy traidora. Soy libre.

- Sí rubia-dijo Bella desde detrás de ellos, tumbada sobre la nieve-. Como un pajarito.

- Idiota. Por tu culpa casi matan a mi hermano.

- Edward…-dijo la chica, buscando al otro con la mirada. No pudo encontrarlo, a pesar de tenerlo justo a su lado-. Bueno, tampoco es que me importe.

Rosalie y Apolo se miraron fijamente. Ambos murmuraron una maldición poco propia de la época.

* * *

- Eres una psicópata. Observando cómo le enredaba los intestinos. ¿Pensabais coméroslos después?-dijo Rosalie poco después, mientras que ambas volvían a encontrarse con los demás. Apolo se había llevado a Edward, con intención de curarlo, a un lugar más frondoso.

- No digas ridiculeces-contestó Bella, cojeando. La vampira no hizo ningún esfuerzo por ayudarla; ella tampoco pediría ayuda-. ¿Y ahora qué vais a hacer? ¿Buscar un donante de ponzoña grupo A+?-continuó, con una sonrisa dulce e infantil.

- Di otra estupidez, y te mato. Lo juro.

Bella se encogió de hombros, y empezó a cantar el himno nacional ruso. Rosalie suspiró, intentando calmarse, pero cuando la otra chica comenzó a cantar más alto, no pudo resistir el impulso de abofetearla. Bella sólo se rió, y cantó más fuerte. La vampira se propuso matarla en cuanto la chica recuperara la conciencia que la haría sufrir. En aquel momento sólo estaba embobada.

Llegaron al hotel, y Afrodita los esperaba. Se llevó a Bella, que seguía cantando canciones en ruso, a una habitación vacía, y allí, empezó a desligarla de Sergei. Era un trabajo complicado, que requeriría tiempo y concentración. Por lo tanto, las dejaron ahí, y la familia Cullen al completo, incluido un malherido Edward, se dedicó a tranquilizar a Rosalie, a la que nunca habían visto tan predispuesta a matar a alguien.

- La odio-les contó la rubia, cuando ya se había relajado lo suficiente-. Se sabe toda la historia de Rusia, desde el antiguo imperio hasta la desaparición de la Unión Soviética. Se sabe el himno nacional, y también el de URSS. Quiero matarla.

* * *

Al día siguiente, y después del constante trabajo de Apolo y Afrodita, Bella volvió a ser ella. Los dioses advirtieron sobre el desconcierto que vendría, y les previnieron sobre el posible período en el que la chica seguiría pareciendo un monigote, pero nadie estaba realmente preparado para ver a aquella Bella.

La chica parecía otra. Estaba totalmente despistada, y sólo buscaba "al que la mantenía". No económicamente, como le explicó a los vampiros, sino como un soporte. Ella estaba incompleta sin él. Se comportó como una sonámbula durante las siguientes horas, y también dijo alguna que otra tontería sobre los vampiros y sobre intestinos.

Sin embargo, empezó a recuperarse durante el crepúsculo. Dejó de decir tonterías y de parecer una niña de cinco años. Empezó a preocuparse por el extraño agujero que Edward tenía en el estómago, y se preocupó por su palidez extrema. Los Cullen no pudieron sentirse menos felices, y no dejaron de abrazarla y besarla, haciendo que la chica, que no recordaba nada de lo ocurrido, se sintiera totalmente desconcertada.

La única que no mostró ninguna muestra de afecto fue Rosalie. La rubia se había quedado apoyada en el marco de la puerta, cruzada de brazos y con una expresión no muy amable. Ninguno de los Cullen le dio importancia, pero cuando Bella pidió algunos minutos para tomar el aire y Rosalie desapareció, se pusieron nerviosos. Quisieron seguirlas, pero Edward los detuvo. Él era el único que había realmente visto a la otra Bella, y sabía que Rosalie no le haría daño. Al menos no permanente.

Bella sabía que la vampira rubia la seguía, pero no se preocupó. Ella también sabía que se había pasado, y que Rosalie no le haría nada excesivamente malo. Se lo merecía.

- Has despertado mis instintos asesinos, Bella-le dijo la chica cuando llegaron al borde de un pequeño riachuelo. Bella se sentó.

- Lo siento. Sabes que no era yo, ¿no?

- Sé que me cantaste el himno nacional ruso cuatro veces, en distintos volúmenes. También me has hablado sobre Lenin, Stalin, y todos los demás dirigentes de la Unión Soviética. ¿Entiendes cómo me he sentido durante todo el camino, mientras hacías bromas sobre los intestinos de mi hermano, del que supuestamente estás enamorada?

- Lo comprendo, Rosalie. De verdad. Pero yo no podía hacer nada. Ya me siento bastante mal por lo que he hecho, por lo que te suplico que no me mates. Todavía tengo que acabar con una diosa, y ser esclava de otro.

- No se vive tan mal con Apolo-dijo la vampira, sentándose a su lado-. Es algo exasperante, aparte de que no puedes dudar que vaya a utilizar todo su poder seductor contigo. Pero no es mal compañero. Sabe mucho. Y no sólo sobre Rusia.

- Conozco muchos otros países, rubia. Y ya sé que no se vive tan mal con él. Digamos que hice prácticas con él.

- ¿Sexuales?

- No, pervertida. Antes de que Hera me convirtiera en su soldado más fiable, me mandó con Apolo para que cumpliera misiones que él me mandara. Sé que es de los dioses más agradables que he conocido.

- ¿Y entonces qué te preocupa?-preguntó Rosalie, sin comprender.

- No voy a ser consciente de lo que haga. Si él me dice que limpie, yo limpiaré. Si él me dice que bese, yo besaré. Si él me dice que mate, yo mataré.

- ¿Y? Llevas haciendo eso durante años.

- Apolo odia a Edward, Rosalie. Y si me dice que lo mate, yo no tendré más remedio que matarlo. No podré evitarlo.

* * *

¿Qué pensáis sobre este nuevo capítulo? La verdad, es uno de mis favoritos, y me divertí mucho escribiéndolo. La idea de Bella totalmente obsesionada con Sergei me hace mucha gracia.

Quiero agradecer a todo el que dedica un trocito de su tiempo para escribir reviews o para añadir esta historia a sus favoritos y alerts. Quiero que sepáis que de verdad lo agradezco, y que me hace muy feliz leer los e-mails que me llegan.

Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo. El siguiente se llamará: "Falsa Alarma".

Nos vemos =)


End file.
